Notice Me
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Jade and Tori havent always been close. But when Tori starts harboring a secert, how close will Jade get to her to know just what she's hiding?
1. Is That Who I Think It Was?

**What? Another new story? I know right? I need to stop. But I don't wanna. So I won't. Lucky you, right?**

* * *

**/Jade/  
**  
Late evening turns to full on night as a pale girl with alluring aquamarine eyes made her way through the streets of LA as swiftly as she could. She was only a teenager, and she barely knew the ways of the neighborhood she was in. Granted, she looked older then she really was, mainly because of the fact she was so developed for her age.

Long slender fingers gripped at the light hoodie that encased the upper half of her body, showing that she was both cold and afraid.

Not that Jade West was ever afraid of anything. But something about this particular part of town made her uncomfortable. It could be the four unsolved murders of girls late at night on this block that made her a little jumpy.

She wasn't one to get killed though. Jade knew every horror movie like the back of her hand. Even the bad ones. She knew what to do in a situation like this.

Don't listen to music while walking down a deserted street.

Be aware of your surroundings.

Don't assume someone will let you go just because you're pretty.

Ok, the last one didn't apply to her, but she always kept it as a mental note for Cat. The girl was as conceded as she was dumb. But Jade had to hand it to her though. She was smart for a ditz.

Something from above moved quickly, casting a shadow over a dimly lit store, whose neon lights were still buzzing long after the owners had closed shop.

Jade noticed this, and despite her human instincts, she stopped. She skimmed though the part of the street she was on, seeing that there was no one there.

Shaking her head at her own paranoia, she continued down the road, her boots sloshing in the freshly fallen rain.

A gust of wind flew past her, making her jump. It wasn't windy, and there weren't any signs of a fan anywhere.

"Who's out here?" She demanded, looking in all directions. Of course, no one came forward, so she started walking briskly. Faster than she was before.

Her breathing sped up, and soon she started running. Her head whipped behind her every few sprints, until she was running with her head behind her.

She regretted doing it though, because she ran into something hard, knocking her to the ground.

When her vision refocused, she found herself having a staring match with deep brown eyes. She couldn't put a face to these eyes, but she knew it was female. Her skin was tan and her hair was almost if not a darker shade of brown then her eyes.

These eyes, she was beginning to discover, were just as tantalizing as her own. The girl who still had no name stared down at her, her jaw jaunt; hands clenched at her sides.

Jade tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. Before she could speak, the mysterious girl was gone.

* * *

The next day, Jade wordlessly got ready for school thinking about the girl she seen the night before. The more she thought about her, the more she realized the girl looked like Tori.

But that couldn't be possible.

What would prissy little Tori be doing in a neighborhood like that so late at night?

She didn't know, and she didn't want to know.

Grabbing her stuff she walked out her house and got in her car. Cranking the radio to full volume, she sung all the way to school not caring that she was probably damaging her ears.

Once she got there, she slumped down in a chair next to Cat's in Sikowitz's class. "Where have you been? You're ten minutes late!" The redhead scowled. Jade shooed off the ditzy girl's scolding. She stretched, and yawned before she spoke.

"Give me a break; I didn't get any sleep last night." She watched ad Beck and Andre made their way into the room, giving the girls a small wave.

"What happened? Did you have a dream? Oh! I had a dream! I dreamed I had pushed my brother off a building and the police thought I killed him but-"

"I saw Tori last night." Jade cut Cat off.

Cat's head tilted. "In that scary neighborhood Rex dared you to walk through?" Jade nodded. Thinking back to it now, she was pretty sure the girl she saw was Tori.

"What would Tori be doing in a place like that?"

That was a good question. There was no reason why Tori would be in a rundown place like that. Unless she was buying drugs or prostituting. Which Jade knew Tori would never be balls enough to do.

"I have no idea, Cat." Jade sighed, her theory getting more ridiculous by the minute.

The door to the classroom swings open and Tori comes in looking disheveled and irritated. Jade made brief eye contacted with her before she sat down, and now was really sure Tori was the girl she had seen last night.

Now if only she could get the girl to squeal.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I like it. I know I know. Another supernatural story? Don't worry. This one is better. Review please! :) P.S. This story was inspired by a song called Notice Me by a singer named Kellin Quinn. Look em up. He's awesome ;D**


	2. A Deals A Deal

**You know what's sad? I'm writing another chapter for this, and yet I haven't finished the next chapter to MIJ. I know I know. I hope I don't fall behind either. But junior year is some serious chiz! I just hope I can survive it!**

/Tori/  
  
Not caring that she was probably worrying her friends, Tori wandered the halls of Hollywood Arts trying to find something to keep herself busy. She was seriously hungry, but didn't want anything everyone else was eating.

She was still so new to what she had become that she didn't want anyone to know. Not that she didn't think Jade would try to pry. She wouldn't tell her though, she promised herself that.

She had to be more careful. She nearly killed her the night before. Her transition from human to vampire had been completed only minutes before bumping into the dark haired beauty, and it took all the self control she had not to snap her neck and suck her dry.

She had satisfied her hunger when she got home though, thanks to a squirrel she coaxed into her bedroom.

It filed her up, but not completely. It wasn't enough. It wasn't the real thing. She needed human blood. And fast.

Footsteps echoed behind her, and her new instincts kicked in. Snarling, she turned around to be face to face with the girl she had been thinking about moments ago.

"Jade?"

The coffee cup in the other girls hand made its way to her lips as she looked unfazed. "For a vampire you sure look weak."

"How did you-"

"Oh please. I saw you yesterday. Don't act like I didn't." Well at least she had that issue covered.

Tori took deep breathed until her canines went back into her mouth. "So, now that you know, what are you gonna do about it?"

Jade shrugged. "Nothing, Buffy. But I'll make you a deal."

Ugh. She knew there was a catch.

"You have to stop being prissy little Tori and act like a real vamp. A vamp that can kill people and strike fear into the hearts of mortals."

"You have issues, Jade."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Tori sighed. "Alright. We've got a deal."

"Aren't you going to shake my hand?" Jade asked, extending her hand. Tori pushed it away.

"No thanks. I don't touch humans."

She gave Jade a seductive smile, and then disappeared down the hallway. Jade stood there for a moment surprised, and then chuckled.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

Tori sat on the couch on her living room sucking on the blood bag she had compelled a nurse to give her as she flipped through the TV channels. Settling on a random channel, she snorted when she realized what she was watching.

The Vampire Diaries. Of course. How ironic.

Trina called her from upstairs a couple times, but she ignored her, feeling like she had no need to help her mortal sister.

"Tori! I've been calling you for hours!" Trina whined, stomping down the stairs.

Tori turned to her. "So?"

"So? You need to help me with my homework!"

"You're the senior here. Do your own damn homework." Tori growled.

Tori hissed at her sister, and Trina finally got the message. "Fine! But I'm telling mom your being mean to me!"

Tori waved her off, turning back to the TV. She was beginning to like being a bloodsucker. She checked her watch and grinned.

"Looks like it's time for some fresh meat."

* * *

Tori knocked lightly on Cat's bedroom window before using her strength to open it herself. Slipping in quietly, she crossed the room and tapped Cat on the shoulder.

"Oh hi, Tori! Why didn't you come to lunch?" The redhead asked, completely unfazed by the fact that Tori had entered through her window. For someone with such an inquisitive nature, she sure was unobservant.

"I…Had other plans." Tori lied, not wanting to get into her little agreement with Jade.

"Oh, okay. What are you here for?"

"Let's play a game!" Tori clapped her hands happily.

Cat beamed. "Okay!"

"Close your eyes…" Tori instructed, and then waited for cat to do as she was told before continuing with what she was about to do.

"Alright," she whispered, getting intensely close to Cat's neck. "You're gonna feel a small pinch." Her canines sharpened as she spoke, her hungry getting uncontrollable. She sunk her teeth into the redhead's neck, surprised all she got out the girl was a small gasp and moan.

Once she had her fill, she released Cat, and wiped her lips. "See? Wasn't that fun?" For her it was. She wasn't so sure about Cat though. Her blood was just as sweet as her personality. She didn't want to suck all of it away, so she paced herself, and only too what she needed.

Cat tentatively touched the two identical teeth marks that were now present on her neck and slowly nodded. "Oh, here, let me fix that." Tori lifted away Cat's hair and kissed the place she had bitten her, her saliva closing up the holes. "Better?" Cat nodded again and smiled quietly.

Tori smiled back at her. "Well, I've gotta run. But Cat?" Cat looked up from her bed and gave Tori her full attention. "Don't tell anyone about this, please?" Not that she had to ask. All she had to do was compel her. But, since this was Cat she was dealing with, she decided not to.

"Oh, I won't Tori! I promise!" Cat saluted and then giggled. Given the circumstances and who this was, Tori knew she was going to forget anyway before she could repeat it anyone. Just like the party bus. Well, it was the other way around, so yeah, she should be worried. She was about to compel her, but then soon decided against it again.

Even if Cat remembered, it's not like anyone would believe her. Especially with the things that come out of her mouth. Tori sighed, and waved a final goodbye, before jumping out the window and landing in the tree in front of it. She jumped onto the ground and dusted off her leather jacket. Cat would hold her for the moment, but she was still really hungry.

A certain olive skinned boy came to mind, and she took off down the block, straight for his RV.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-Oh, That can't be good! Lol! This took me FOREVER to write! And its hella short! I know! That's why I need you guys's help! Anyone wanna collab on this story? You have to be a writer I'm familiar with and have at least 6-10 stories! I promise ill try to get Made In Japan up by tomorrow but I start school on Wednesday so I don't guarantee it! So please bear with me! Anyone interested in this collab can PM me! Tell me what you think should be in the next chapter and ill choose who im gonna work with! Please! I need help! Peace!**


	3. Shit Just Got Real

**Notice me is getting updated yaaaay! I thought people didn't like this story tho. ._. Oh well! I was wrong! Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**/Tori/**

Hunger. The need to feed and the need to kill overwhelmed Tori. She wanted to just talk to Beck, but her hunger was making it hard for her to just talk. She tapped lightly on his door and waited for him to open it.

She heard faint sounds of movement from inside the vehicle and felt the cold LA night air hit her face when he swung the door open.

"Tori? What are you doing here?"

She couldn't help but stare... She now understood why Jade was so protective of Beck. He was an interesting boy, and and all around good guy. To put it simply, he was very handsome, and Tori couldn't help but have a good look at his shirtless chistled chest herself.

"I wanted to see you."

It was the half truth. She just wanted a favor and she would be on her way. But Beck wasn't like Cat. Cat could be easily lied to, manipulated. Beck, could not.  
He lets her in, and she sits down cross legged on his bed as she watched him throw on a shirt.

He sat down next to her, and put a concerned hand on her knee. "What's up?" He smiles welcomingly, as if she could tell him everything.

Tori internally shook her head. Yes, Beck was a strong handsome boy, but he had a terrible flaw. His kindness was overwhelming, and his inviting heart never analyzed peoples true intentions like Jade did. It was funny how two people who had completly different views of the world could stay together for so long.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor.." Tori trailed, her voice getting husky. If she was going to get any blood from him, she was going to have to seduce him. Poor Beck. As hungry as she was, she probably wasn't going to stop once she started. At least he would see her true nature before he died.

"What favor?" He asked, watching her carefully, his eyes resting on her lips. He begins stroking her arm.

She almost recoils from his touch, but she restrains, reminding herself that this will be all over soon. "I need blood." She simply stated, her coffee brown eyes slowly turning red. Her fangs protrude as she speaks, her voice assertive and anything but timid.

Beck doesn't say a word, and she laughs. "What's the problem? I told you I needed a favor." Her voice is unrecognizable to him, it's almost as dark and sultry as Jade's.

"Yeah, but... You're a vampire." He's scared now. She can feel his heart beating. He hadn't let go of her arm, even if it was in his best interest to do so right now.

She pulled him closer by the plaid shirt he had thrown on earlier, and lightly kissed his lips. She looks seductively into his eyes to find any resistance. There isn't any. Good then. This shall be easy.

She straddles him, pulling off her leather jacket and lightly ghosting her hands over his chest, feeling his abs. "I promise I won't make this hurt." She whispers, and then kisses his lips again before her lips land on his neck.

She finds the spot that she wants to bite, and attacks. He groans in pain, and she smirks. Promises were made to be broken. She sinks her teeth in farther. Only a few minutes now. The resistance is growing fainter and fainter by the second.

Soon, Beck's body goes lifeless, and she released her grip on the boy. "What a shame, I actually liked you, Oliver." She kissed his still lips again before exiting the RV.

Almost running into Jade. Tori snarled, and ran off into the night before the goth could see her. She didn't want Jade in her business.

She ran as fast as her boots would let her, until she reached her house. Sneaking in the window, she hissed at the bright amount of light that hit her eyes. She looked up to see who had turned on the lights, and cursed under her breath to see it was Jade.

"Well, well, well. Look what the supernatural cat dragged in." She scoffed. Tori bared her fangs at her and took to a predatory stance. Like a lioness about to strike her prey.

"You have some nerve talking about me like that." Tori spat, her voice anything but light and sweet.

"See that's your problem, Tori. You think you're so tough. Killing Beck like that." A bemused expression crossed Jade's face, but faltered. "I could kill you."

Tori rolled her eyes. "I could say the same for you. Except," she crossed the space between them and pinned Jade against the wall by her neck. With her face inches from hers, she finished her sentence. "I'm stronger."

Jade tried to released her grip but couldn't. For the first time in her life she felt terrified. This wasn't the soft hearted Tori she thought she was dealing with. This was a cold blooded vampire.

"Let me go, Vega." Jade warned, although she could sense the panic in her voice. A sadistic smile crept across Tori's features. Her gripped tighted, and Jade was beginning to see spots in her vision.

Before she completely lost consciousness, Tori's hold on her was gone. Jade looked up to see that her presence was also gone, and that she was alone now. Shaking with fear, Jade leaned against Tori's bedroom wall. Whatever this was, it certainly wasn't over.

* * *

**A/N: Soo? How was that? I know it was short but I've been busy... And yeah. I promise all the others will be updated. Peace! :)**


	4. An Ultimatum

**Ok so let me explain. The reason why this story doesn't make sense or is so vague is because I intentionally made it that way. As the story goes along, you'll learn things that will explain why certain things happened in the first couple of chapters. Understand? Good.**

* * *

**/Jade/**

Scared. Jade was scared. Jade was never scared. But here she was, in her car, jumping at the sight of everything moving in the night. She should really start driving to school in the daylight.

Tori being a vampire wasn't something she could just accept, especially after she killed Beck. That was also fresh in her mind too. It pained her to think that she almost over looked that. Beck was dead. How was she going to explain his absence in school?

How was she going to explain to Andre? Robbie? Cat? Oh god, Cat. The most innocent of them all. It would crush her little heart. A low snarl escaped her lips. This was all Tori's fault. She would make her pay, but she didn't know how. Her nails dug into the steering wheel and she took a deep breath. There wasn't a need to get herself all worked up.

She checked her reflection in the mirror, and saw a flash of yellow in her eyes. She abruptly stops the car and looks in the mirror again. No yellow. This was freaky. Really freaky. She started speeding and arrived 20 minutes before school opened.

Getting out, she screamed as she turned around to see Tori in front of her. "Oh, so the grieving period is over?" She asked smugly, her fangs showing themselves as she spoke. Her arms were crossed, and her stance was just as cocky as her voice.

Jade scowled. "No. Don't you have any remorse? He was your friend too, you know."

Tori laughed. "Remorse? For killing him? No. Never. You were so concerned about what I was doing to him, maybe you should have been worried about what he was doing to me."

"What do you mean?" Jade asks, curious.

"That so called 'opposite date' wasn't the first times I spent alone time with Beck." Tori grinned, her fangs gleaming in the early sunlight.

"You...?" Jade was dumbfounded.

"He'd come over to my house and at first, we'd talk, you know, normal stuff. And then when no one else was home, that's when the real fun began." Tori's smirk deepened and Jade finally knew what she meant.

"Y-You and him...You both lied to me." The realization made the raven haired girl sick.

"Precisely. But, I give you credit. You do have some very nice taste in lovers." Tori giggled.

Jade could taste bile in her throat. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Why, to level the playing field, my dear Jadey. See, now that I'm stronger than you, I can taunt you all I want and there's nothing you can do about it." Tori crossed the space between them as she said this, smiling confidently, the early morning breeze blowing through her hair.

"What if there is?! What if I become stronger than you?!" Jade shouted, and despite her protests, burning tears streamed down her face.

"Well then, you better step on it, Jadey. Because Cat's my next victim." Tori growled, and then flashed into the school, leaving Jade even more scared than before.

* * *

"Where's Beck?" Cat asked, staring at the seat he usually sits in. Jade glared at Tori, who smirked. "Yeah, Jade. Where is Mr. Beck?" Bitch. She was trying to make herself look innocent.

"He's...in a better place, Kitty." She said, sipping at her coffee.

"What better place, Jade?" Cat questioned, her eyes becoming frightened. This isn't what Jade wanted. She didn't want to tell Cat. And now she was forced to because of Tori. Damn that girl.

"He's..." She swallows, "In heaven."

Cat didn't really seem to understand, but Andre and Robbie did. "You mean he's-"

"Dead, yes." Jade sighed, fighting tears.

Cat squeaked. "He's gone?"

"Fraid so, baby girl." Jade sighed and the drank more of her coffee. She saw the smirk on Tori's face and wanted to slap it off of her. It was wrong, making her tell Cat something like that. Cat was too innocent to understand death by itself, let alone the death of a friend.

"When did you find out?" Andre asked.

"A few hours ago. I didn't want to ruin you guys's day or anything." Jade sighed. Iet wasn't the truth, but she didn't want them to know all the details. Especially since the most important one was sitting right in front of her.

"It's such a shame, when a young actor is extinguished at their prime." Tori sighed, glaring directly at Jade. Jade snapped at her.

"Oh so you're a dog now?" Tori taunted. Jade didn't answer her. "You might wanna check your family history out, West." What did that mean?

"Why are you so snippy all of a sudden, Tori?" Cat asked. Her attitude was just ad bad as Jade's.

"No reason, I just didn't get enough sleep." As if she gets sleep anymore. Tori turned and smiled at Cat. "Hey, Cat, you wanna come over later?" Tori looked directly at Jade who was glaring at her.

She smiled and then returned her attention to Cat. "Sure!" Cat smiled and then poked Tori's side.

Tori's evil smirk grew wider. She points to an imaginary watch on her wrist. "Tick, Tock." She sang, baring her fangs.

"I-I'll come with you, Kitty." Jade sputtered, not really wanting to go into the lions den.

Cat's face lit up. "Really?!"

"Yeah, sure. I mean I need something to do to get my mind off of...Beck." Jade mumbled. She really didn't want to go, but she did want to keep Cat safe.

"Perfect. I'll see you two after school." Tori giggled as the bell rang.

Jade knew she was going to need some help to get through this night.

* * *

"No, leave it, Cat!" Jade yelled as Cat started poking through her bookbag.

"Why do you have stakes? And vervain?" Cat asked her. She touched it and recoiled her hand. "Ow!"

Wait a second. What just happend? "Cat, touch the vervain again." Jade asked her thoughtfully.

"Kay Kay." She pinched the plant, and hissed when it burned her. This was interesting.

"Cat, go turn off the light." Jade ordered her. Something wasn't right. Cat did what she was told and then returned to Jade's side.

Jade took out a special flashlight she had gotten from a supernatural store earlier and put it to Cat's neck. She snorted. "Just what I thought."

"What?" Cat asked.

"Tori bit you, didn't she?" Jade asked, shining the light in Cat's eyes.

Cat flinched. "A little bit..."

"Define a little bit." Jade asked her, examining the almost faded bite wounds on Cat's neck. Tori had tried to heal her, but she wasn't powerful enough to do it completely.

"She took some blood from me. It's not my fault though, she told me it was a game!" Cat answered her defensively, as if Jade was going to hit her.

"Never be in a room alone with her ok? Tori's gone mad. You don't know what she's going to do to you, Cat." Jade told her sternly as she put a vervain necklace around her. Cat winced.

"If this is supposed to help, why does it hurt?" She mumbled.

"Because she bit you. You have traces of vampire blood in your system and you temporarily have the makings of a blood sucker." Jade explained, and she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Now come on, we've got a vamp bitch to get to."

* * *

**A/N: sorry this took me so long. And sorry it probably is confusing. But you know what? I don't care!**

**Yes I do. Sorry. I just I'm kinda sad. My friend's dad died in a horrific cat accident. It's sad man. People just don't care about others anymore. Welp, I gotta go. Please send my friend some prayers. Peace! :)**


	5. Things Are Just Getting Started

**Ahh Halloween. The one day you get to knock on strangers doors and request things for free. Yes, it's an amazing holiday indeed. While you read this, I will be out trick or treating. So leave me a review and I'll read it in the morning. Happy Halloween guys! :)**

* * *

**/Tori/**

"You're late!" She growled, when she saw the young vampire pull up to her house.

"Relax, it's not like Jade's ever gonna find out. She's too busy being sad." the handsome bloodsucker responded, kissing Tori's hand.

"Beck, I spared your life for one reason and one reason only." Tori told him sternly.

"And that reason would be?" He smirked.

"To help me get revenge on the person who turned me." She mumbled, smacking his wandering hand away. "If you keep trying to touch me, I'll kill you for a second time, got that?"

Beck solemnly nodded.

"Good. Now let's get started."

* * *

"Jaaaaade. I though we were going to Tori's house!"

"Damn it Cat! Stop whining!"

"Where are we going then?!" Cat whined.

"Ask me that one more time and you'll be going to see a light at the end of a tunnel!" Jade growled.

"You're so mean!" Cat yelled before Jade thwacked her in the side of her head.

"You should be used to it now, baby girl." She growled, driving faster.

They arrived at the library and quietly walked into the computer room. "What are we here for?" Cat whispered, fearing she would get hit again.

Jade sat down at a computer and logged in. "Research."

"Beck! What the hell are you doing!" Tori yelled at the newborn.

"Climbing a tree what the hell do you think I'm doing?!" He yelled back from a high branch in the oak tree beside Tori's bedroom window.

"Make another smart remark like that and your heart is mine!" Tori snarled, bearing her fangs at him.

He jumped down and dusted off his leather jacket. "Yes, ma'am." He muttered under his breath. He hated the fact that he was sired to Tori. He had to do what ever she said just because she was his master. It was degrading.

"Are you done being a monkey, Oliver?" Tori asked him, an eyebrow arched.

"Can't you see I already jumped out the tree?" He asked, then winced when he realized he made another snide comment.

A low snarl escaped Tori's lips and before he knew it his neck was broken and he was unconscious. He really should watch what he says.

* * *

"Alright, the West family name." Jade spoke to herself as she typed it into the search engine. An extensive amount of links loaded but one particular link stood out the most. She clicked on it, and what popped up was what looked like an old newspaper article. From May 2, 1916 to be exact.

"Cat, look at this." She called the redhead, over, skimming though the article. "Cornelius L. West was quarantined in an insane asylum yesterday morning after repeatedly saying he was seeing wolves in his house. Wolves in this area aren't very common, But he swears that when his daughters leave, dogs enter the house."

She finished reading the paragraph and turned to Cat. "Kitty, do you know what this means?!" She asked her.

Cat skimmed though what Jade just read. "You're family is full of werewolves!" She gasped.

Jade gave her an incredulous look. That didn't take her long to figure out. She turned back to the computer and read the rest of the article. "Ironically, a hunter this morning shot and killed two wolves near the West household. The West daughters are no where to be found."

"Well, I guess Great Grandpa Corni wasn't crazy. But wait, if both of them died, how was the West name carried on?" She asked thoughtfully, and then searched up his name.

"Ah, I see. Only one daughter died. The other wolf was her mate." She corrected herself. "Hmm. Cornelius was a really respected dude. So how come his complaints were ignored?"

"Perhaps I can help you with that?"

Jade jumped to see a girl about her age standing behind her. She had black hair with blonde highlights and wore glasses. Her green eyes almost resembled Jade's.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

The girl smacked her forehead "Oh god, where are my manners." She extended her hand for a shake. "I'm Jozzy. Jozzy West. Your twin sister."

* * *

Beck hissed when he came to. "Damn it, Tori. What the hell did you do that for?!" He realized they were in her bedroom, him on the floor, and her sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, filing her nails.

She blew them off before she spoke. "You can't be my loyal subject and be snarky. I won't have it. And you," she threw the filer into the wall, "Don't seem to get that."

"How can I when everytime I say something wrong you kill me?" He muttered.

"It's called discipline you insolent twit. Maybe if you listened to me without any back talk, you wouldn't have to go through that every single time." Her voice is never as light and care free as it was when she was human. Now it's dark, cold, and indifferent.

"And you wonder why you could never keep a boyfriend." Beck sneered.

"What was that?!" Tori snapped.

"Nothing, mistress." Beck responded, dragging his sharp nails down her bed post, making groves in the wood.

She flashed to him, and grabbed him up by his collar. "I heard you. I'm not human, I can pick up even the slightest whisper from your mouth."

He smirked. He liked messing with her. "I wasn't aware my Queen actually paid attention to me." He mocked.

"There's a lot of things you aren't aware of, Beck." Tori growled, letting him go. "Like the fact that Jade's a werewolf. A blood thirsty beast."

Beck gave her a look.

"Oh don't be so surprised. Why do you think she likes to be bitten? To be dominated?" Tori continued.

Beck didn't say anything.

"For a guy who dated her for so long, you know so little about her." She patted his head and he snarled. "Poor Beck. Doesn't know anything about his dear Jadey. See, I didn't know these things until I actually sniffed her. She smells like a warm fall day. It's almost inviting."

"If you're not careful, I'll snap her neck." Tori giggled, and then laid back on her bed. "Weigher she comes over tonight will decide if I kill her or not. It would be a pitty too if I did so. She is a remarkably beautiful girl."

* * *

"I-I have a twin sister?" Jade sputtered. "But we look nothing alike!"

"Correction. We're fraternal twins. Only thing that's the same is the eyes and body type." Jozzy explained, nodding towards Jade's curves.

"So what? You just so happened to find me here?!" Jade demanded. It was weird and sudden of course she'd be suspicious.

"Well yes, your scent brought me here." Jozzy nodded.

Jade gave her a confused look. "My what?!"

Jozzy smacked her forehead. "I thought you were the smart twin! At least that's what mom told me!"

"Mom?!" Jade yelled. "My mother's alive?!"

"And kicking. No seriously she kicked me out." Jozzy chuckled.

"Can we please get to the point?!" Jade asked, getting impatient.

Jozzy snorted. "She told me you'd be like this. Anyway, you're a werewolf, kid. Full on. Except there's no full moon stuff. It's just you turn into a wolf and that's it."

Jade didn't see this coming. Well she did but she didn't think what she thought was real. She was a werewolf. It made sense. But the big question was, how does Tori know?

"Don't ever call me kid." She muttered. She shut the computer off. "Come on, Cat."

"Where are you going?" Jozzy asked as Jade collected her things.

"To Tori's house." Jade responded.

"Ah, the new badass bloodsucker in town."

That made Jade stop short. "How did you...?"

Jozzy shrugged. "I've seen her around the neighborhood. She's never really bothered me, but she is really hot." she grinned.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Are you coming or not, sister?"

Jozzy gasped. "Me? Meet the infamous vampire Queen Tori Vega?"

"Quit the chiz and get in the car!" Jade yelled as they made their way into the street.

"Alright! Fine! Jeez! Mom was right! You are bossy!" Jozzy huffed.

Cat snorted. "Right?!"

"Both of you shut up!" Jade ordered as they took off to Tori's house.

* * *

**A/N: this was probably confusing as hell. But was it good? I mean I'm sitting through a hurricane writing this. Well it's done now because your reading it but not right now because I'm still writing it right now. What. Ok I just confused myself. Welp, hope you guys have an awesome Halloween, and Made In Japan will be the next to be updated. Peace! :)**


	6. Hit Me Like A Man

**Seriously**** what is up with the title of this chapter? It sounds like a bad anime dub. Oye, I can tell you the chapter is better than the title, but you have to be the judge of that. Seriously tho, it is.**

* * *

**/Jade/**

Staked outside of Tori's house, the West sisters and Cat were trying to come up with a plan to take down the young vampiress.

"Okay lycan twins, how is going to work?" Cat asked, crossing her arms.

"Well as far as what we know about Wannabe Katherine, that she's probably turned off her humanity." Jade mused.

"Turned off her humanity?" Cat repeated, confused.

"See, Kitty, when you become a vampire, your emotions become heightened. Rage, Anger, Grief. When you make your first kill, your humanity makes it unbearable to cope. So they just...turn it off. Mostly because of the pain. And that's why, most vampires, like Tori, tend to be a bit uncaring about what they do to people." Jozzy explained, smiling at the redhead.

Jade nods. "How come you know so much about vampires?"

"Oh, I'm not supposed to speak about that just yet. But what I do know is that you'll find out soon enough." Jozzy deadpanned.

Cat took in a sharp breath. She didn't like the fact all these supernatural things were going on. She felt like she should know something too, she did, she was actually a particularly smart girl, who chose to carry on a ditzy facade to retain her intelligence from the outside world.

She was inquisitive as she was cautious, and she remembered a few things her grandmother had told her before she passed. Could it be the old bedtime stories her nana used to tell her were true?

My grandmother told me stories of the supernatural beings that are supposedly haunting this world," she spoke finally, more to herself than the girls beside her.

"And?" Jade pressed.

"She said that one day soon The Queen would take her resemblance in the body of teenage girl." Cat spoke monotonously, the cheerfully happy note to her voice gone.

"The...Queen?" Jozzy asked, her head tilted to the side.

"The Queen." Cat repeated, hoping to spark a memory. She got blank looks. "Oh come on you guys are gonna tell me that you two haven't heard of the prophecy?"

The twins shake their heads.

Cat sighed. "A few hundred years ago, the first vampire was created. Her name was Tatia. She is an Original, the most powerful vampire there is. She has doppelgangers; one of them I've come to realize is Tori."

"So... There's another crazed vampire Vega running around killing people?" Jade concluded.

Cat nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, you could say that. But in no way is this 'Tori' related to the actual Tori."

Jade's brows furrow. "How so?"

"Well Tori's last name is Vega right?"

Jade shrugged. "Yeah? What's that got to do with anything."

"Guys. I, I think Tori might be adopted."

* * *

"They're just sitting there. Should I go out there?" Beck asked, turning to Tori.

"No, no, it'll blow your cover. Then they'll know you're alive and I'll lose my leverage over Jade." Tori told him, swinging her legs back and forth, sitting on the arm of her family's bright red couch.

She jumped off and strode over to the window to look for herself. She laughed. "Please. They're trying to come up with a plan. Why do such a thing in front of the enemy's house?"

Beck shrugged. "Why ask me?"

Tori snorted. "It was a redundant question, Beck."

The boy mocked her under his breath. She flashed to him and lifted him into the air by his neck, making sure to squeeze it painfully. "Mock me again and I swear I will dispose of your day ring and tie you to a tree to watch you burn at sunrise!"

She released him, letting him drop to the floor chocking and sputtering. "I am not a force to be toyed with, Beck Oliver." The young vampiress warns her self-proclaimed minion. Beck nodded. It was best not to speak back to Tori when she was this angry.

"Go upstairs. I want to handle them alone." She ordered, pointing to the stairs. Beck obeyed, hoping Jade could would be ok.

They hadn't come up with a plan just yet, (Jade didn't know how to turn yet and Jozzy refused to) So Jade decided to wing it. She walked up to the front door of the Vega household, with Jozzy and Cat flanking her on both sides. She knocked on the door, finding it odd that it would creak open slightly ajar with the light force of her knock. She gave warning looks to the two girls beside her, and stepped in.

The house was dark; no sounds were heard but the almost silent sound of a car's tires gracing the gravel turning a block down the street; and the communicative chirping of the crickets in the grass. Jade's nose twitched, and she knew something was off. That smell… it smelled like…Beck?

Impossible. She knew Tori had killed him. She hadn't seen it, but she was sure it was it was her who had left those noticeable bite marks on his neck. Unless…

Her thought was never finished, her internal investigation cut short thanks to an unexpected kick to her side. She skidded across the floor, emitting a low growl as pain began to throb at her side. Jade looked up to see Jozzy in a somewhat defensive, yet curious pose, almost as if she wanted to attack but didn't know where. Cat was shrunken behind her, whimpering and shaking with fear.

The blur that had hit her came again and sent Jade flying into the couch. "Urgh!"She coughed as she hit the floor again. She stammered to her feet and became incredibly angry. "Coward! You can't even fight me in the light!" she yelled at particularly no one, glancing furiously around the room. "Come out, Tori!"

The undead girl stepped out from the shadows, a smug look on her face. "God Jade, can't we just have a little fun? It's not any fun when it's daytime." She laughed, it sending shivers down the lycan girl's back.

"You're a horrible person!" Jade yelled at her, the stake she had slipped up her sleeve now inching lazily into her right hand behind her back.

Tori snorted. "Like I haven't heard that before. Whatcha got behind your back, Jade?"

Jade tensed up. She should have known Tori would have seen this coming. This was a stupid plan after all. Thick dangerous silence filled the living room as no one made a sound, or said a word. "I said, what's behind your _back_?!" Tori's lioness like roar made Jade jump, and the stake clanked to the floor with a wooden thud.

Tori saw it and laughed. "A stake?! You thought you could kill me with stake?!" She flashed over to Jade and stabbed her in the leg with it.

"Arugh!"Jade falls to the ground hissing in pain.

"Tori, stop!" Cat spoke up for the first time in ages it seemed, and Tori switched her attention on her.

"Stay out of this, Cat!" She snapped at her, the sweet innocent happy tone Cat remembered stomped out by the command. Something finally clicked inside her head. Tori wouldn't hurt Jade. As much as Jade did to her, she never ever fathomed physically hurting Jade. The Tori she knew wouldn't try to kill anyone. This wasn't Tori. This was a monster.

Jozzy growled as she watched her sister groan in pain. She heard a shrill shriek behind her and saw Cat sprawled out on the floor. She rushed to her aid. "Cat?! Cat?! Are you ok?!"

Jade grunted as she pulled the stake from her leg, throwing it across the room right before Tori kicked her in her side again. She coughed, blood spraying from her mouth. "Dammit." She mumbled, wiping the blood from her mouth. Now would be a good time for her powers to kick in.

Tori didn't seem to care how much she was hurting Jade. The latina was never vengeful when she was human, but since her senses have been heightened she was out for blood- Jade's blood.

Jade rose shakily to her feet, and struggled with doing so because her vision was blurred. She could feel the wound in her leg healing quickly, and adrenaline pumped heavily through her veins. She lunged for Tori, knocking her to the ground.

Tori struggled beneath her, and Jade pulled a cloth laced with vervain from her pocket. She grinned. "I'm sure you know what this is, right?" She asks, and she gets ready to knock Tori out. The girl beneath her lashes out, hissing with her fangs in full view, gleaming with venom.

She threw Jade off of her with so much force the dark haired lycan hit the wall with a sickening thud. She was out cold.

Turning her attention to Jozzy, Tori grinned. "You wanna join your sister over there?" She asked almost laughing.

Jozzy frantically shook her head and tripped over an unconscious Cat, unthinkingly inching backward still shaking her head.

Tori lightly stepped over Cat, and made her way over to the blonde lycan. "I think I might turn you into my sex slave." Tori told her thoughtfully.

Jozzy subconsciously scratched at her neck. She didn't want to wear any collar at all.

Tori picked up Jozzy by her t-shirt and licked her canines staring hungrily at her neck. "You smell so good." She purred, almost seduced by the earthy smell of the other girls blood.

About to bite, Tori found herself having a terrible headache. "What the hell?!" She asked whipping around, to see Cat standing on her feet with her hand outstretched. The deep concentration on the redhead's face told the vampiress she was exactly who was causing this pain.

The petite girl stepped forward, hand still in front of her, bringing Tori to her knees, causing her to let Jozzy go. Cat made Tori look up at her, with every amount of disdain in her face.

"You make me sick." Cat spat, her voice trembling with anger, fear, and disappointment. With that, she closed her hand into a fist, and Tori hit the floor heavily. She had passed out.

Cat, realizing what she just did, turned her hands over and looked at them in wonderment.

Jozzy, having seen the whole thing, was amazed too. "Cat," she choked out, "I-I think you're a witch."

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY DONE! WHOO! It took me forever! Mostly because of hurricane Sandy and my niece and nephew stayed over for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! Don't get me wrong, watching Victorious with them is cute, but after a while, you'll go crazy! They left thankfully, and now today I'm gonna go see Breaking Dawn Part 2! Vampires! Everywhere! Haha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I gotta go! Peace! :)**


	7. My Dead Ex-Boyfriend's A Vampire?

**Everyone keeps asking, "Is Cat a good witch?" "Cat's gonna be good right?" Yes, Cat is a good witch! I got the idea of her being a witch from The Vampire Diaries. Not the show, the book. See, as most of you know, Bonnie in the show is black. Well in the book she's a vibrant redhead. Her characterization in the book is practically identical to Cat's. In fact, when I read it, I picture her as Cat in my head. You guys should read the books some time. They're really good but really long. I'm talking 500 and something pages here. Anyway, I'm rambling. On to the chapter!**

* * *

**/Tori/**

* * *

When she came to, she realized, she was in a dark, humid room; a cellar perhaps, and that she was chained to the wall behind her. Her arms were bound, raised up above her head, to the concrete by vervain laced rope, the tough rough, unforgiving rope usually used to tie boats to docks.

She realized she wasn't exactly hanging, but she wasn't exactly sitting either. She was at an awkward halfway point, as if she had slid down the wall and just decided to stop before she was in a sitting position.

Whoever or whatever tied her up did it way too quickly, not even considering that she'd be uncomfortable like this.

Dead or not, the way she was up against the wall made her hiss in pain. The ropes were digging into her wrists, and they were starting to burn.

She was angry.

Not only with herself, but with Jade.

How dare she challenge her?

How dare she try to overpower her?

Tori spit on the floor and grit her teeth. Cat. No, she didn't know about the girls' special skill, being the savage she had become. But she certainly didn't expect it.

She heard the heavy metal door in front of her groan in protest revealing an ominous shadow, pulling her out of her reverie. She couldn't tell if it was male or female or if or was human or not. Lifting her head up though, she saw it was Beck.

"What are you doing here?!" She hissed.

"I'm getting you out of here." He responded, trying to untie her hands. He growled when he made contact with the material.

"Don't even bother, its covered in vervain." Tori sighed.

"What's gotten into you?" Beck asked her, folding his arms. Ever since she'd brought him back into this world as a bloodsucker, he had been too weak to defy her. But now, seeing her like this made him smug. Whatever happened to that merciless murderer he has come to know as the new Tori Vega? She certainly wasn't here, chained to a wall looking tired and defeated.

"I'm a little tied up at the moment," Tori joked dryly and then growled, "This is all Jade's fault."

Beck gave her a confused look. "Why is it her fault?"

Tori shrugged. "I don't know. I just need someone to blame. Besides, this is hindering me from achieving my real goal." She adjusted herself a bit, and then closed her eyes.

"You're not going to find her. Whoever turned you wanted to just turn you and bounce." Beck told her. He'd told her this before, and of course she didn't take to kindly to it, but he felt like he had to say it again.

Tori sighed again. "I just don't have the right amount of people… I need…"

"A crew? A team?" He asked as thought growing in his mind.

She breathed. "Yeah."

"Well I know where you can find one, but you might have to swallow your pride." Beck says as he thinks about what he's about to say.

Tori, considering his words gasps, "You don't mean-"

"I do." Beck smiles thinly.

* * *

Jade awakes in a torch lit room, in completely different clothes. She reached down to feel the wound Tori had left with the stake, but nothing was there. Stretching, she limped over to the door next to the cot she had been lying in, and walked out to explore.

The corridor was also lit with torches, dark in some areas and a bit bright in others. Cat and Jozzy were nowhere to be found. Using the wall as leverage, she found her way to what appeared to be a bathroom and washed her face. After drying off, she looked at her reflection and chuckled. "She sure did some damage on you." She told herself.

"I'll say." A voice behind her responded.

Jozzy?" Jade asked turning around.

"In the flesh." Jozzy grinned.

Jade gripped the side, of her head and groaned, "What happened?"

"Well, you tried to fight Tori and she knocked you out. You've been out for a while too." Jozzy responded wiping Jade's face with a wash cloth. "There." She smiled, "You look good as new. Now lets get down to the mess hall. You're gonna be craving a lot of meat."

* * *

"You idiot! Why would you ever suggest such an idea!" Tori growled, rubbing her sore wrists. She didn't like where Beck's idea was particularly going, her vampiric pride getting in the way of what was really at hand.

Sneaking though the labyrinth of corridors, which they'd come to realize were actually in a basement of someone's house, Beck thought Tori would stop being a brat and become aware of the situation they were in.

Not.

"When I see Jade, I'm gonna kill her!" Tori vowed, shaking get fist in the dim light.

"Why? It's your fault that your actually in this mess," Beck responded. He watched as the latina in front of him shook with anger and frustration.

"I will cut your tongue out!" She shrieked, turning around to push Beck's shoulder. Tori then turned back around on her heel, silently cursing Jade and continuing down the hall.

Beck impulsively touched his tongue and shrugged, following after his sire.

* * *

"What is this?" Jade asked, running her fingers along the walls of the basement.

"Oh just an underground tunnel Mom created to help us wolves get back and forth from the forest and here." Jozzy explained, humming a familiar tune.

"Where exactly is here?" Jade asked her duster, realizing her environment wasn't exactly as she remembered.

"Why you're home of course! Just underneath it! See those stairs over there down to the right?" Jozzy asked her.

Jade nodded.

"That leads you to the actual basement, then you go up the basement stairs and voila! You're in the house!" Jozzy beams and pulls Jade along.

"Wait, if you've been under here, how come I've never seen you and Dad's never mentioned you?" Jade pondered. There's never been any pictures of Jozzy in the house anywhere. It was just her and her little brother. It was rather strange to her too that her sister would show up now, and not in the past, when it would make sense. Something must be wrong.

She hadn't realized Jozzy had stopped walking when she rammed into her shoulder. Her body was tense, and on edge. It made Jade uneasy. "Joz, hey, Jozzy, you ok?"

Jozzy growled and put a hand behind her to push Jade back. Jade realizes Jozzy can see something in the dim light that she can't. Something that isn't human. Jade steps in front of her sister and smells that scent she had smelt earlier before at Tori's house. It smelled like him, it had to be him.

The figure in front of them stepped forward making Jade's blood go cold.

"Beck?"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! Oh snap! Jade and Beck meet once again! Speaking of Jade and Beck did anyone see Tori Fixes Beck and Jade? I don't even know what to say except welcome back to season one everyone! Haha! Review people! And oh! I almost forgot, I started writing a Christmas story and I'm thinking about posting it. Should I? Leave a review and tell me. Peace! :D**


	8. Truce?

**Hi, haven't seen this story in a while. Yeah, i'm updating this and then the Christmas story. You guys should check it out of you haven't yet and tell me what you think!**

* * *

/Jade/

* * *

"Jade." Beck seemed happy to see her. She, on the other hand, was not.

"Y-You're alive?" She stuttered. He nodded and took a step towards her. Jozzy growled, but Jade put a hand up to tell her to heel. The other twin nodded, taking a step back to give the supernatural couple some space to talk privately.

Jade pulled Beck into a tight hug, and kissed him gingerly, teary eyed. "I thought she killed you." The lycan sobbed. She lifted her head up to look him in the face to see he was distraught. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah.. About that..." Beck trailed, and as if on cue, Tori stepped out from the shadows, giggling and smiling widely.

"Hello, Jade." She said, tilting her head, the grin still on her face. "I see you've gotten acquainted with the new and improved Beck."

"New and improved...?" Jade wondered, she released herself from his grip and looked at Beck again, asking him with her eyes to explain.

"I'm a vampire." He responded. He didn't look directly at Jade when he said it, but he didn't have to to know she wasn't pleased.

"You're a what?!" Her head snapped back to Tori and she bared her teeth at her, letting a low growl escape.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I turned him? Oops. My bad." Tori giggled with mock sincerity. The grin was back and she wanted to get back to the subject she so unwillingly wanted to talk about. "Non the less, that isn't what we've come here to talk about." She added, the playful tease in her voice gone.

Jozzy and Jade straightened up. Eyebrows arched, "We're listening."

"I am on a quest to find the bastard who turned me. Now I cannot do this alone so...I'm swallowing my pride in saying I need help." Tori explained rather quickly and then folded her arms looking away.

The lycan twins glanced at each other. That was unexpected. "So what your saying is, you want go establish a truce?" Jozzy asked her. Tori nodded. Jozzy gave an undecided look to her sister.

"What's in it for us?" Jade asked for her, folding her arms. She wasn't going to make a deal where she didn't get anything out of it.

"My full support on anything you decide to do. Plus, I have some supernatural friends that can help us out..." Tori offered. "Just, please think about?"

Jade sighed. "Alright fine. We've got a truce. But what about Cat?"

Tori's eyebrows arch. "What about Cat?"

"What are we going to do with her while we're on our little journey? Surely you don't think we can just leave her here in Los Angeles by herself. Especially with her new found powers." Jozzy explained for her sister. After all, she had been the only one beside Tori who had seen Cat's new abilities. She actually hadn't seen the bubbly redhead since the fight at Tori's house. She wondered what could have overtaken the the petite girl.

"Your point is good, I'll admit that. But she can't go around giving me and Beck supernatural migraines." Tori growled, holding her forehead.

"I don't think she meant to do that. It was more of a primal instinct. You know, adrenaline, survival based type of thing. Besides, you were gonna bite me! And make me your sex slave!" Jozzy whined pointedly.

"Oh puh-lease! I wasn't going to actually do that! I just wanted a taste! I haven't eaten in hours!" Tori retorted, and her stomach agreed with her.

"Yeah, come to think of it, neither have we." Jozzy spoke for the both of them again.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Jade asks, turning to her sister.

"Let's go to the mess hall!" Jozzy exclaimed, once again grabbing her sister's hand, not bothering to ask her. Beck and Tori followed close behind without a word.

The mess hall, or "Grub Hub" as Jozzy liked to call it, was a large lantern lit room with rows and rows of benches and tables, the walls decorated to look like that of a cabins. Stuffed animals; moose, possum, deer precisely, were hung along the earthy walls to add a more woodsy feel.

The kitchen was towards to the back, the door swinging back and forth with the activity of other wolves. People were sitting, talking and eating, laughing too, giving the place an aura of welcome.

Of course, being vampires, Tori and Beck felt anything but.

"C'mon! I'll show you the kitchen! Maybe Cat's in there!" Jozzy beamed.

Jade scoffed. "Yeah, I doubt it."

"Jade! Jozzy!" They heard a happy voice call. The twins and the vampires turned around to see the redhead sitting at a table wrist deep in barbeque sauce. Her face was covered in it as much as her hands were, and her grin was as genuine as ever.

"Cat! When did you take off?!" Jozzy chided.

Cat tapped a sauce covered finger against her cheek, smearing more of it unknowingly on her face. "Well... When you went to go check on Jade, I started smelling food and I realized I hadn't eaten for hours and I was so hungry that I-" Cat giggled, glancing at the impressive stack of rib bones on her plate.

"We can tell." Jade rolled her eyes. "Now that you've had your fill, we'd all like to discuss something with you."

Cat finished sucking on a bone and have Jade her full attention. "Okay, shoot."

Jade gestured towards Beck and Tori and the both of them took the stage. "Cat," Tori started, the redhead scowled at her and then crossed her arms. It was clear that Cat didn't trust Tori, but she gasped and turned back in her direction when she realized that Beck was beside her.

"Beck! Beck!" She cheered happily clapping like a five year old and then the happiness morphed into confusion. "Wait, I thought you were dead?"

"So did I." Beck joked, earning a punch in the arm from both Tori and Jade. Cat was witch, but she certainly didn't know what had happened to Beck and the rest of two group wanted to keep it like that- as much as possible.

"Anyway, we're going on a little trip. You wanna come?" He told her, knowing if he didn't get straight to the point the conversation was going to go nowhere.

"Sure! But I just got these wonderful powers and I have no idea how to use them but look what I can do!" Cat said rather quickly and then with greet concentration levitated the last uneaten rib to her mouth and then took a bite. She let it drop back down onto the plate and then looked to her friends for approval with a toothy grin.

"Impressive. But where we're going those parlor tricks aren't going to work, sugar cube." Jozzy explained to her, gently rubbing her back.

"Phooey." Cat pouted.

"But, I borrowed this from one of my good friends," Jozzy added, holding a small black spell book she pulled out from her pocket in front of Cat's face, "Who is also a witch and said you can use it until you get better." Cat beamed at her. "Well, try it out!"

Cat squealed and then took the book from Jozzy, flipping to a random page in the book then saying the Latin spell before saying, "Levitate!" Tori looked around herself in panic realizing she wasn't touching the ground anymore.

"Cat, put me down!" She yelled, now five feet off the ground.

"I don't know how!" Cat squeaked, flipping hurriedly through the book for a way to get Tori down.

"Cat!"

"I'm trying!"

"Oh for Pete's sake Vega, just put your feet out in front of you!" Jade yelled at the floating vampire.

Tori did as she was told, but she didn't descend. "It's not working!"

"I got it!" Cat declared then read the spell to get Tori down. "Descend!" Not a moment later, Tori was plummeting to the floor. Thanking her creator for her vampire sense, she landed on her feet as gracefully as a cat.  
She dusted herself off and then huffed, "Give it!" With her hand extended angrily. Cat shook her head no and Tori's nostrils flared. "Give me the damn book, Cat!" she barked and Cat let go of the spell book. Tori handed it to Jade who handed it back to Jozzy.

"Never give this back to her without adult supervision." Jade told her. Jozzy just nodded.

Later that evening, after everyone was fed, they had decided to piece together a plan about where they were going. Tori immediately told them that where they were going they couldn't rush into it, she didn't get into specifics but everyone got the idea.

"We need supplies.. And lots of it. Where we're going we're gonna need every last bit of it." Tori continued, sitting Indian style on the floor of the now empty mess hall. They had formed a semi circle around Cat, who was in the middle mediating and actually levitating (with great control and concentration) off the floor. Her eyes were closed and she too was sitting Indian style. The others talked in hushed whispers in order not to disturb her.

"What we need is a plan." Jade corrected Tori, folding her arms. "After all, we still can't trust you. This is a truce- not a friendship. You tried to kill all of us, don't think we forgot that."

"I thought no such thing, Jade. I was simply implementing that if you don't listen to me since this place is my expertise, then you will simply be killed." Tori responded, flipping the chestnut strands of hair that had collected in her face back.

"And just where is this place you keep talking about?" Jade asked her, eyes narrowed into daggers.  
"The Dark Dimension. It is a world unbeknownst to humans like you. It's filled with vampires, werewolves, goblins, any supernatural creature you can imagine." Tori finally explained, but with a grim face.

"Has any human ever been there?" Jozzy pipes into the conversation for the first time, she really hadn't cared about what was being said before.

"Yes, and no. Only a fool would enter such a place on their own. In order to even get there you must have the supernatural powers high enough to sense the gates that lead into it. And even if there's a human with that much power," she glances at Cat, "It still wouldn't be enough. All humans who enter The Dark Dimension are low lives. In other words, slaves."

Cat, having been listening the whole time squeaked and fell with a thud to the ground. "S-Slaves?"

Tori nodded. "That's just the way it is. If you want to make this journey with me, then you all must become Beck and I's slaves."

Jade growled. "I will do no such thing!"

"Suit yourself but might I enlighten you on the fact that if you stay here then the truce is terminated?" Tori snapped back.

Jade's wolf side was showing a lot more, because she got in Tori's face and barked, "I will never be your slave!" Her canines extending ever so slightly. Her eyes were changing color and Tori looked deep into them, seeing the grey wolf that wanted to be set free.

Tori hissed and pushed Jade off of her. "I didn't mean literally you mutt! I meant playing the part! You can't be a free human in The Dark Dimension, we'll all be killed!"

Jade calmed down and she sat back in her original position. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest you be Beck's slave and Jozzy and Cat be mine." Tori told her.

Jozzy jumped up, pointing an accusatory finger at the female vampire. "Aha! I knew it! You_ do_ want to make me your slave!"

"You haven't been listening to half the conversation have you?" Beck asked her comforting Cat who was also not too fond of the idea of being someone's slave.

"I have selective hearing." Jozzy shrugs, sitting back down.

"_Anyway_, the reason why I arranged it like that is because the male vampires are the ones to usually have the more...disobedient female slaves." Tori smiled at Jade. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and in order for this to work we need to prepare ourselves for anything. Jozzy?" Tori directed towards the blonde twin. Jozzy's head shot up. "Do you know how to fight?"

"Uh.. yeah. Me and the other wolves play around enough to know a few moves." She responded.

"Good. You"ll train Jade then. Cat, you keep looking through that spell book. And please watch where you're pointing those spells!" Cat nodded and took the spell book from Jozzy.

Tori grinned. "Looks like we have a plan. We leave in 3 days time!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey! hi! so yes, this chapter is complete. and iuts the last one before 2013! Ohhh! haha! the last chapter to A Jaded Carol will be up on Christmas Eve or Day which ever day i dont feel too lazy to finish it. BUT OH MY GOSH CAN YOU BELIEVE IT CHRISTMAS IS LIKE 2 DAYS AWAY! I'm sorry but after a billion years im getting my laptop! Good things****_ do_**** come to people who wait! Anyway, i gotta go wrap some presents, Peace! :D**


	9. Does This Count As Foreshadowing?

**It's called character development, sugar cube! That's why they haven't gotten feelings for each other yet! Right now it's a microscopic amount of Bade but Jade's not gonna automatically love Tori after she tried kill her! I know I wouldn't! So relax! The Jori goodness will happen soon!**

* * *

**/Tori/**

* * *

****_She was running. She had been running for a while now. Out of breath and getting tired quickly she knew she was out of time. But her body kept telling her she had to go, had to run. So she kept going. Even if her legs were screaming for her to stop even if her lungs were on fire, Tori kept running._

_She had to get away. Away from her. She was pure evil. She could feel it in her presence. Tori didn't like evil things. But they were always unfortunately attracted to her innocence. And that made walking the streets alone ten times harder for her._

_And she was tired of it. She hid this from her friends but eventually she knew she would have to tell them due to the simple fact that her supernatural attractivity would put them all in danger. So she turned a corner and stopped. Let Tatia find her. It was time she stopped fighting for herself and start fighting for her friends. Which meant giving herself up to the vampire that's been trailing her for months now._

_Tori heard footsteps behind her and didn't have to turn around to know it was her. "I give up." she spoke softly, but she was sure that the vampire had heard her._

_The original flashed over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure?" she asked._

_Tori nodded. "I'm tired of running."_

_Tatia nodded herself, "Fair enough." she leaned in to bite Tori, but Tori held up her hands._

_"Wait, wait. If i do this, will you promise to leave my friends out of this?" she pleaded._

_The original sighed, "Sure. Yeah." then tilted Tori's head. "Now stay still."_

* * *

The next day was tiring. Tori hadn't gotten any sleep, and she was on edge. She hadn't remembered the night she was turned in months. So how come her brain was reliving it now?

"Aright, we only have today and tomorrow to prep ourselves. Make both days count. Jade?" Tori directed towards the lycan.

"What?!" she snapped.

"Don't answer me like that! You are a slave! I am your superior and you will address me as such!" Tori barked right back at her.

Jade lunged angrily for Tori but was restrained by Beck and Jozzy before she could get to her. Tori smiled and got in Jade's face. "That would have earned you a whipping, wench." She tapped the side of Jade's face and moved her hand away before Jade could bite it.

"That goes for all of you! In the Dark Dimension, you must treat Beck and I like royalty! Vampires are the top dogs! And any disrespectful remarks will be followed by swift punishment. Isn't that right, Beck?" Tori directed at him.

Beck lowered his eyes and nodded. Jade gave him an incredulous look.  
"Now then. Shall we begin training?" the female vampire asked her group. Everyone nodded. "Good." She handed fighting staffs to the twins and gave Cat her spell book. "Everyone spread out. I'll be over to check your progress in a few minutes."

After Tori made sure everyone was out f earshot she turned to Beck. "I saw her."

Beck's face twisted in confusion. "Saw who?"

"Tatia. She's close." Tori whispered.

"How do you know that?" He whispered back.

"I remembered when i got turned." She confessed.

Beck stared at her. "You're getting your memory back aren't you?"

Tori nodded.

"You know you're leading them straight to her right?" Beck whispered harshly.

Tori pushed him and returned just as brash, "You don't think I know that?! You don't think I feel guilty?! She was going to kill my family, Beck. It was either this or watch my family die!"

Beck grabbed Tori by her shirt and pulled her to him. "Don't you think your friends matter too?! When you first came to Hollywood Arts we took you in! We were a family! And then you went missing and now you come back like this!"

Tori was in shock. "Beck-"

"No! Don't you start! I don't care if you have a sire bond hold on me! You need to hear this! We aren't just pawns you can hand off to someone just so you can skate by! What about Cat?! She's innocent! I know you and Jade aren't close but that isn't a reason to let her get led to her death!"

Tori finally released herself from Beck. "You think I don't like Jade?" She laughed dryly. "Wow. You are really are clueless." She pushes past him and walks away.

"Tori!"

She kept going.

"Tori!"

She kept walking and walking until she made her way to Cat who was in a secluded part of the field they had came to practice at. The redhead was sitting in the middle of a medow of flowers, meditating. The plants seemed to be glowing with a pure purple hue.

"Um, Cat?" Tori asked.

Cat turned and smiled at her, "Tori!" Tori noticed that Cat was still floating mid-air, as if Tori didn't interrupt her. She was definitely getting better. "What's up, nunchuck?"

Tori laughed a little and sat down next to her and sighed. "A lot. Look, I'm sorry if I almost killed you guys. I just... I guess I have some demons to slay you know?"

Cat nodded. "Sure. It's okay. I might actually be able to help you with that." She smiled excitedly.

Tori looked at her confusedly. "How?"

"By meditating with me! You have too much anger in your system. If you learn how to calm down and channel it, I promise you'll feel a lot better!"

Tori thought about it. It would help with her anger and urges. And it would get her mind off of everything. "Alright Cat, you're on!"

Cat squealed and hugged the vampire. The witch released her and looked meaningfully into her eyes, before it turned into a lost stare. "Cat?" Tori asked. No answer. "Cat..." She dragged out, waving her hand in the other girls face. Still, nothing.

Then, "The secrets you withhold, will come to light and are bound to be told. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, for those are the ones that will save your life later." Cat recited in a monotone voice.

Tori just stared at her. How did she know Tori had secrets? And what did that mean? "Uh, Cat?" Tori asked again.

"What's up?" the redhead asked cheerily.

"I think you zoned out there for a moment." Tori told her, watching her suspiciously.

"I did? Oops!" She laughed.

Tori nodded. "Yeah. I'm uh, gonna go check on Jade and Jozzy. You keep... doing what you were doing." She patted Cat's back as she got up to make her way over to the twins, Cat's words still ringing in her head. Something was off and she couldn't seem to put her finger on it. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to be important for now, so she just shook the bad feeling that was brewing off and continued her trek to find Jade and Jozzy.

* * *

**A/N: You're ending it here? yes im ending it here. it took forever to write this chapter and it would have taken longer if i didn't stop here. so the story is gett good eh? one more chapter and then we're in the Dark Dimension! Dun, dun, duuun! Hope you liked this chapter! I'm about to go watch some TV. Peace! :D**


	10. A New Ally? Or A New Threat?

**Wowza! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! And don't worry, Tori will learn her place! Just cause she's a vampire doesn't mean she can hang with the big dogs! Just watch! The next three chapters are gonna blow your mind! Tori got her own flashback so why shouldn't Jade?**

* * *

**/Jade/**

* * *

J_ade didn't like spending time with her family. Especially since she felt like there was a mundane aura of secrecy swirling around them. _

_She hated Christmas dinner, Thanksgiving, and Easter too, because that would be the only times her favorite older cousin Jenna would be able to come over. Jenna was Jade's favorite cousin on her father's side from the south that was never aloud to come over. Jade could never see her on her birthday, even when she made it her one birthday request from when she was seven to nine. No one would ever explain why she could never see Jenna either, and for a long time that irked Jade. _

_Until one birthday though, her fourteenth, her father finally gave in. She was finally allowed to see Jenna on her birthday. Jade remembered the summer day perfectly. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. The heat was stifling, and the breeze was comforting._

_Jade and Jenna were laid out on the front porch, feet dangling from the front step. Jenna was two years older than Jade and a little bit taller too. Jade liked that about her. She had someone closer to her age to look up to. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Jade asked her, as they soaked in some sun._

_Jade never sat out in the sun because her skin never tanned. She didn't like it either, and never really understood it. But because Jenna did it, she did. Jenna pulled her Ray-Bans off her face and tucked them in her tank top. "Have you ever wondered why you're never aloud to see me a lot?" She asked, gazing at the younger cousin with questioning eyes._

_"Well, yeah. I've wondered that since I was little. Why are you never around?" Jade asked her, playing with the tall grass blades growing in between the cracks in the porch. She stopped when she finished her sentence staring back at her._

_Jenna huffed and stretched her arms. "You'll learn when you're older. In about mhmm, two years." She responded before ruffling her hair._

_Jade frowned. Everyone kept telling her she'd learn when she was older. Everyone kept saying she'll find out later. She wanted to know now. "Tell me now? Please?" She begged._

_Jenna shook her head. "As much as Ah'd like to sugar cube, Ah can't. It ain't time yet." She deadpanned, her southern twang slipping out._

_"But Jen-" Jade whined._

_"Don't you 'But Jenna' me. You heard what Ah said. And that's final." Jenna tipped her cowgirl hat downwards over her golden blonde hair to block out the now setting sun._

_Jade hadn't realized how much time past until she saw Jenna touch her hat. "At least tell me what this is all about." She requested, folding her arms._

_Jenna smiled and punched her shoulder. "Alright, Ah'll tell ya. Consider it a birthday present."_

_Jade immediately brightened up and sat up straight giving the other girl her full attention. "Go ahead. You can start now."_

_Jenna chuckled. "Alright, it all started with one man in our family. Your great grandpa Cornelius. He was a-"_

_"Jade!" A voice rung out from inside the house, her fathers._

_"Yeah, Dad?" She answered annoyed. She wanted to hear what Jenna had to say._

_"Jenna has to go home now." _

_Jade's smile fell and her face twisted into the familiar snarl she still used today. "Why? She was just about to tell me a story." She grit through her teeth to keep her temper from rising. Everytime. Every damn time Jenna is about to tell Jade that same story she 'miraculously' has to go home._

_That more than irked Jade. _

_It angered her._

_"Her mom wants her back home, Jade." The voice was closer now, and Jade looked up to see her father wringing his hands in a dish towel standing in the front doorway._

_Lies all lies. She was sick of them. She turned to Jenna, who gave her a calm, sympathetic look, that diluted her anger. It was routine, it was going to happened everytime. She had to get used to it. Jade didn't want to get used to it. Jade wanted answers. And she wanted them now._

_"Why can't I ever see her? The only times I ever see her is if we have a turkey shoved between us!" She shouted, her anger shooting right back into her. _

_Jenna grabbed Jade's hand. "Sugar cube-"_

_Jade pulled away from her. "No. I'm tired of going along with this. I want answers and I want them now." Her tone was deep with anger and she was ready to do anything to get what she wanted._

_"That's enough, Jade." Her father spoke sternly._

_"I'll say when it's enough! I can't do this, Dad! I want her to tell me that story!" She pleaded._

_Her father have her a confused look. "What story?"_

_"A story. About how the men in our family turn into wolves. She even told me there have even been some female wolves!" she gushed excitedly._

_Her father did not share her excitement. He glared incredulously at Jenna who did nothing but glare back as Jade went on._

_"That's enough, Jade! I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense out of you! Now you go upstairs to bed. I need to have a word with Jenna." Her father ordered._

_Jade solemnly shook her head and glanced back at her cousin once last time._

_"See you later, Jen."_

_Jenna smiled apologetically and said, "Anytime, sugar cube."_

* * *

That was the last time Jade ever saw Jenna. She never heard that story she had so desperately wanted her to tell either. Before long, she forgot all about Jenna, and the story she was dying to hear. Until today.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, Jade!" Jozzy teased as she tripped Jade with her staff. Jade stumbled into the dirt with a grunt before regaining her balance swinging at her twin sister. Jozzy dodged her and tripped her again.

"Stop, tripping me!" Jade growled, swinging her staff into Jozzy's leg. The blow knocked the blonde lycan off her balance and she fell on her back.

"Ow! Jade! This is supposed to just be practice! You're not actually supposed to hurt me!" Jozzy whined.

Jade frowned and held out a hand to help her up. "Sorry. I got a little carried away. Tori's got me pretty angry."

"Tell your big sister all about it." Jozzy told her patting the ground next to her.

"Um, we're the same age." Jade corrected her, sitting down next to her.

"I came out first." Jozzy insisted.

"I wouldn't know. You were never around for me to ask." Jade teased.

"Touche." Jozzy mused. Then, "Hey, isn't that Tori?"

Both twins look up in time to see the vampire with her arms crossed, stomping towards them.

"What'd you think she's so mad about?" Jozzy whispered.

"Hell if I know." Jade mumbled back.

"Good afternoon, ladies. How is training going?" Jade could hear Tori trying to be polite but it wasn't working well for her.

"It was going great until you showed up." Jade quipped.

Tori's nostrils momentarily flared but after a deep breath she was back to being awkwardly polite. "So, uh, can I see what you guys have so far?"

Jozzy beamed. "Sure, come on Jade!" She half yelled yanking her sister up. Jade glared Tori vehemently before picking up her fighting staff.

The twin girls positioned themselves in their chosen fighting stances, and then the battle began. Jade charged at Jozzy with her staff held behind her head like a baseball bat while Jozzy took a more martial arts approach.

The two staffs met with a wooden smack and both girls jumped apart. Jade charged for Jozzy again, but the girl simply tripped her, again. Jade landed in the dirt face first.

Jozzy giggled. "You're gonna have to try harder than that, sugar cube."

Wait, where has she heard that nickname before? It was almost fuzzy but she could just make out that someone she loved used to call her that. Jade's memory didn't grasp it though, and as soon as she was close to remembering, she forgot.

Jozzy helped her up as Tori watched them, interested. "You need to learn self control, Jade. Stop charging blindly at people like that. Or they'll just keep tripping you."

Jade snarled, and Jozzy held her back. "Yes, thank you Tori for that constructive criticism." Jozzy spoke for her. Jade wrestled out of her grip and pushed Tori on the ground.

"I don't need your stupid help, Vega!" She growled, standing above her.

Tori stared at her challengingly. "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because I'm not giving you my help! I quit!" Jade fumed pushing Tori again before stalking off.

"Jade!" Jozzy called after her. She almost started to go after her too, but Tori put an arm on her shoulder shaking her head.

"She's still new to being a wolf. She's bound to have angry explosions like that for a while. By the way, are you an Alpha, Omega, or Beta?" Tori questioned her, now thinking about it.

"Alpha. But I'm not stubborn like that." Jozzy mumbled.

"Of course! Because of your identical genes, your positions in a pack would correspond to each other too!" Tori smacked her forehead. No wonder Jade hated being told what to do. She thought she ran everything!

Jozzy sighed. "I just hope she's okay." She went to go pick up the fighting staffs and hand them to Tori.

Tori waved her concern off. "She'll be fine. She's just gonna walk it off and come back the same bitter old her."

The two girls shared a laugh and headed back to the rest of the group.

* * *

Jade was fuming. She of all people didn't need Tori's help! If anything, she needed hers. And the worse part of it all is that everyone else didn't seem to care that just a day ago, she wanted to rip their hearts out. Jade's combat boots crushed leaves heavily as she was deep in thought.

She didn't care to have noticed that the sun had set, being that they had been outside all day practicing. The cicadas and the crickets started to chirp and the wind gets chillier. Jade silently curses to herself for straying away this far from the others.

She starts shivering and then gets even more mad when she realizes she's lost. A howl can be heard in the distance. Her ears twitch and she has an urge to howl back. Someone was trying to communicate with her. But because she was in human form and the person was in their wolf form, it was impossible for Jade to decode what the person wanted to say.

She sighed and walked on. Whoever it was thought she could change now, and she couldn't explain to them anyway so why dwell over it.

Jade heard another pair of boots rustle the leaves and she was quick to be on her guard. She growled at the unknown person, warning them to stay away. "Aw, come on, sugar cube. Why you gotta be like that? Ah was just callin' for ya." a familiar voice teased.

Now she remembers. There was someone she used to love being around who called her that. Her favorite cousin that always made the best out of her situation, the only one that called her by that nickname.

"Jenna?"

"Took ya long enough." Her cousin confirmed, stepping out from behind some trees.

"When did you? How did you?" Jade was confused she hadn't seen Jenna in three years. And now here she was, standing right in front of her.

"We'll get to that later. Right now Ah reckon you wanna get back to those friends of yours." Jenna smiled, her southern charm shining through. "Well, c'mon! Ah am sure they're looking for you as much as you're them!" Jenna stuck her hands in her cut off jean shorts and whistled as she lead the way back to Tori and the others, Jade following close behind smiling uncontrollably.

* * *

**A/N: Alright. I'm guilty. I may have based Jenna off of AppleJack from MLP: Friendship Is Magic. But it kinda works, no? I'm obsessed with that show now. it's my new obsession! (shut up i know im 16 but hell i'm still a Brony anyway) and HAPPY NEW YEAR! this is the first official chapter of 2013! Hope you guys enjoyed the holidays! I did! Tell me what you think! Review! Welp, i gotta do a school packet i waited until the last minute to do. Peace and Love! :D**


	11. Secert Keepers And Deal Breakers

**Thanks for the reviews! This is the last chapter before The Dark Dimension! dun dun duun. Hmm do you think the group can trust Jenna or not? Well let's see what happens!**

* * *

**/Tori/**

* * *

Jade had been gone for a while now, and Tori, despite her inner protests, was beginning to become worried about her. Yeah, if she was still human she would actually show that she was concerned, but she wasn't human anymore, and she wasn't the same Tori.

Actually, she was the same Tori with all her emotions amplified. Which meant her human crush on Jade has become a huge supernatural problem, and she was beyond worried about her.

But she would never let Beck and the others know that. Especially Jade. Jade was an Alpha with a short temper- A deadly combination. And with the blind rage Tori pointed out earlier, she was sure Jade was more than ready to rip her heart out if given the reason and chance.

Tori wasn't terrified of Jade, no, that wasn't it. Tori was also an Alpha. Wolves weren't the only ones who traveled in packs. Tori loved a challenge, and so did Jade. That's probably one of the main reasons why the girls had butted heads since the day Tori arrived at Hollywood Arts.

They were too much alike and completely different all at the same time.

Tori wasn't as determined as Jade, nor was she as brash. A few days ago she could have been put into that category, but that was just her vampric hormones settling into her personality. Tori wasn't a vicious monster. Her thirst for blood made her that way.

And Tori could only imagine what it must be like for Jade, discovering she had a twin sister and now fighting to control her newly submerged powers. Tori sighed. If she was going to at least try to rekindle her relationship with Jade, she was going to have to be nice. And if that didn't work out, she would just come up with something else.

Faint whistling heard in the distance brought Tori out of her thoughts, making her look up to see Jade walking side by side with another girl, who was also a lycan and an Alpha. She watched as Jade laughed at something the girl said and felt jealousy weave through her like a vine. She snarled. Yes, Jade wasn't hers, but that didn't mean her talking to other possible candidates didn't make her any less angry.

"I'm back!" Jade laughed as she put an arm around the blonde girl. The girl smiled back at her and put her hand on her hip. Tori realized the girl looked like she could be older than them, maybe about two years.

"Lovely." Tori bit sarcastically at Jade, and then with a forced hostile smile directed towards the girl, "Who's this?"

Jade detected the hostility in her voice and smirked. Someone didn't seem to like an unknown Alpha in her territory. "This, is Jenna. Jenna, Tori Vega."

"Hai! Ah'm Jade's southern cousin! Nice to meet you Miss Tori!" She grabbed Tori's hands and gave her a very firm handshake.

Cousin? Unless Jade's family was into consanguineous mating, Tori had nothing to worry about.

"Hey Jade, when did you- Jenna?!" Jozzy gasped before running into the girls arms.

"Jozzlyn! Why Ah haven't seen you since you were a lil critter!" Jenna smiled, ruffling Jozzy's hair.  
Tori and Jade set aside their differences to give each other identical confused looks. How could Jenna have known about Jozzy before Jade had even said anything?

"Yes, well its been awhile." Jozzy laughed nervously.

Tori and Jade both glared at her. What exactly was she hiding? Apparently, Jenna picked up on their accusative attitudes because she asked, "Why ya'll eye ballin' her like that?"

"Jenna, I didn't know about Jozzy until a few days ago. And you just hugged her like you knew her all your life. What's going on?" Jade asked.

Jenna picked up a piece of wheat and stuck it in her mouth, adjusting her hat. "Ah guess Ah did say Ah'd explain things when we got back here didn't Ah?" she sighed and leaned against a boulder next to her. "Well? Are ya'll ready?"

Everyone nodded.

_It was a few minutes after her uncle had sent Jade to bed. Jenna was as equally angry as Jade and she wanted answers too. "You know Ah wasn't gonna tell her the truth." She muttered, jamming her hands in her jean pockets, scuffing at the porch with her boot._

_"I knew you weren't. But Jade is a very smart child, and sooner or later she will trick you into telling her everything other than that story of yours." Her uncle told her softly, putting a hand on her shoulder._

_"This feels so wrong though. Ah hate lyin' to her." Jenna looked up into her uncle's eyes, tears forming in her own._

_"I know you do. But in order to keep your sister safe from the secrets in this family you have to keep this up." The grip on Jenna's shoulder became tighter and she almost snarled._

_"Ah don't understand why you won't let me watch after her. Ah've already got Jozzlyn. She needs to know, Uncle." Jenna gave him a pleading look, the one she gave him the day he decided to hide Jozzy from Jade. "She's gonna hate you for this."_

_"She'll hate you more for going along with it." Her uncle bit, his grip moving from her shoulder to her wrist. Jenna tried not to cry out in pain, so that she wouldn't wake Jade. but god did it hurt._  
_"Ow, dammit, you're hurtin' me." She tried to pull away from him but he pulled her closer._

_"I let you leave with your mother and Jozzy. Don't think you can drag Jade into this." he warned._

_"Ah haven't You have. All Ah've done is take care of them." Jenna ripped away from her father looking him straight in the eyes. "You can't hide her from who she is forever. Ah'm gonna find her. And when Ah do, Ah'm gonna tell her what you did." Jenna turned on her heel and walked down the driveway, feeling someone was watching her._

"Wait, something doesn't add up." Jade tells her. "You two, left with mom?" She sounded hurt, and Tori didn't want to do anything but wrap her arms around her. She decided against it though.

"Ah'm your half sister. We don't have the same mothers. But after my mother died...Ah had to disappear. Ah was the product of a secret affair, Jade. Your parents were together when your father cheated on your mom." Jenna confessed, digging her boot into the ground.

"But...I had no idea about Jade. Why didn't you tell me?" Jozzy was hurting too. She seemed to be as left out as Jade was.

"Now sugarcube, you know Ah couldn't. Our father... he's an evil man. He had me swear to never tell you. That's part of why Ah was never around. He didn't want me seeing you two, and after some beggin' and pleadin' he made up that story of me being your cousin." Jenna explained feeling rather guilty.

Tori wandered off not wanting to hear anymore. She decided to go find Cat. She could use a little meditation right now. She traveled back to the meadow with a flashlight. She herself didn't need one. but as dark as it was getting. Cat did.

She made it, and flicked the light on. "Cat?" Tori asked, searching around for the redhead. There wasn't an answer and Tori became worried. "Cat, you know I don't like it when you play around like this." She warned sternly. Cat didn't answer back, and all she heard was the rustling leaves in the trees being blown by the cool night wind. Tori began shining the light in all directions starting to panic. "Cat! Seriously Cat this isn't funny!" She backed up, tripping over something in the grass. She landed on her bum, and reached down to pick it up. Her heart dropped the moment she did.  
It was Cat's spellbook. Cat wasn't playing hide and seek. Cat was missing.

She threw the book, backing up as if it was covered in some disgusting disease. She looked down to see a little embroidered note by the spellbook. Tori didn't like where this was going. She picked up the note and recognized the neatly crafted script.

_I've got your witch. Now bring me mine. Hurry up though, I don't think she has too much time._

Tatia was never this brutal, this mercilus. If they didn't leave tonight, Cat would be dead by the next sunset. Tori stumbled to her feet, her mind set on reaching the others.

There was no time to waste.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliff hanger? Yes another one! so we are reaching the climax here. but not just yet. So sit tight my darlings! Oh and don't forget to review! Welp, i gotta go write some scripts. Peace! :D**


	12. Enter: The Dark Dimension!

**Alright, now we enter the Dark Dimension! I promise Cat's not dead! Also, lot of Jori in this chapter yeah! So enjoy!**

* * *

**/Jade/**

* * *

Jade was not happy. She was still reeling from the news. Nothing could make this worse for her. Jenna and Jozzy both put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled a little. At least out of this mess she got two amazing sisters.

Heavy breathing was approaching, accompanied by quick footsteps. Jade squinted into the night to see the incoming shadow to be Tori, shock, worry, fear and anger in her expression. She skidded to a halt in front of Jade.

"Where's Beck?!" She breathed.

"Right here. What's up?" He asked, stepping down from a tree.

"We have to leave now!" Tori said urgently.

"What do you mean?" He asks her worriedly.

"Tatia has Cat! We have to go now or she will kill her!" Tori told him shaking Beck froze, and then calmly responded,

"Where is the closest gateway?"

Jade didn't know much, just that they needed to go back to her house to gather up supplies and pick up Trina and the rest of the gang. Andre and Robbie though human could be of help, so while they were at her house packing Tori had called them both.

Jenna was happy to be of any help too, saying she'd be as much of a muscle as Beck. Jade couldn't disagree with that. Jozzy on the other hand, was less enthusiastic.

"No, no! I'm not ready! You can't make me go!" She protested as both Jade and Beck tried to push her back in the van.

"You, have, to!" Jade grunted, finally pushing her surprisingly heavier twin into the vehicle.

"But I don't wanna be a slave!" She whined. "I'm not ready!"

Tori twisted in the drivers seat. "Just follow these three rules. Obey, Stay quiet, and know your place. Got it?"

Jozzy nodded.

"Alright, let's go get Trina."

Before they knew it they were at Tori's. The door flew open and everyone groaned when they saw Trina. "Why do you have so many things?" Tori half whined.

"Because, if I'm going in a trip I'm gonna need clothes, duh!" Trina responded, hoisting her suitcase up into the van.

"Vega, did you even tell her where we're going?" Jade quipped, raising a brow.

Truth was, Tori didn't. She just told Trina they were just going on a trip. She didn't want to tell Trina that the deal had been broken, and not only was her life in serious danger, but so was Cat's.

"Somewhat." She managed to mutter, releasing a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

Robbie and Andre filed in after her, knapsacks slung over their shoulders. Tori had told them everything. Turns out Robbie was an advice spellcaster himself; and Andre was apart of Jozzy's pack. Go figure.

"Well I'm sure wherever we're going is going to be a nice surprise for Trina." Andre smirked. Everyone laughed except Trina of course, due to her not catching the sarcasm. Even Tori had the edge of a smile on her face.

Maybe everything would turn out ok.

They reached the gateway by late night after traveling from LA to San Diego. The gateway was at the side of the highway, so densely cloaked that only a vampire or lycan with exponential power could see it.

Tori, of course being the vampire. "Alright, we're here. Once we make our way in, I'll explain everything to all of you."

Everyone piled out the van except Trina. She wanted to bring her suitcase but everyone told her not to. She didn't need it where they were going.

"Now put on these." Tori handed Jade chains to put on her wrists. She did the same for Trina, and Beck for Jozzy and Jenna.

"Um, just a question sugarcube, why is it that Ah have to wear these?" She asks, holding up her wrists.

"Wolves are well respected in this realm. Just...not female wolves." Tori explained.

"That's a bit sexist ain't it? Ah mean not even the Alpha females?" Jenna mumbled.

Tori shook her head. "You'd be nothing but a trophy wife." She slightly glanced at Jade when she said this, seeing her mouth slack into a deep frown. Jade was definitely not up for that idea. "If anything you would be the second in command to a pack, but you wouldn't have any say." She continued, her eyes stuck on Jade.

Jade was the one to speak up this time. "That is absolutely stupid. What's the point of being second in command if what you said didn't even matter?"

"You'd be a figure head." Jozzy mused.

"Exactly." Jenna agreed.

"Well lucky for me I have three Alphas, an Omega, and two witches so I'll be in for a treat!" Tori rolled her eyes, pulling off the top to a Sharpie marker in her mouth. She had deathly concentration as she drew runes on her hands and forearms before clapping her hands together.

A bright red light began to flow in her palms, and everyone stopped to watch her. She placed her hands against the invisible doorway in front of her, and it too begun to shine with the same red aura. The doors opened, and a dimly lit hallway was revealed to everyone.

"Well? Don't just stand there!" She demanded, pulling at Jozzy and Jade's chains. "Get to moving!" Jozzy did what she was told, and surprisingly Jade did to. Not before sending Tori a warning glare, though. Beck Robbie and Andre followed after with Trina and Jenna trailing behind.

They walked for what seemed like hours, when they finally came to the entrance gate for the boat that would take them to town.

Jade noticed that the farther they got into this place the more supernatural things had become. Tori's eyes glowered red, so did Beck's, their fangs fully extended. She looked over at Jozzy to see her little black wolf ears peeking out of the top of her head and her tail swishing behind her, the ears turned down in an upset manner. Jenna seemed to know what had happened to her, because her blonde wolf ears were twitching as she listened for any signs of trouble.

She glanced at Trina and Robbie, to see nothing had happened to them. And she was surprised to see that Andre was still completely human. She was also shocked to see that her own ears had sprouted, and her tail was wagging curiously.

"Alright, everyone remember the plan." Tori spoke for the first time in ages, and her voice was more mature sounding than it was a few minutes ago. They approached the ferry worker, who looked more demon than human.

He gave Tori a once over, and she smirked. Jade didn't even realize Tori had changed her outfit either, she just realized she had on a revealing top that stopped just above her hips and jeans that hugged her curves nicely. Jade had to almost stop herself from gawking.

"You his mate?" The god awful creature asked Tori. Jade felt a pang of jealousy when he said that. But why? Tori wasn't hers and neither was Beck. So why did she want to destroy this guy for saying that?

"Nah." Tori played off. "Just a friend." her smirk became seductive, and Jade realized this wasn't Tori anymore. This was Tori, the vamp who is trying to seduce her way into a living hell hole.

The demon grinned himself and practically drunk in the sight in front of him. What Tori didn't have in breasts she made up in hips. And she sure was a sight to see.

Jade began to grit her teeth, a low angry growl releasing itself from her throat. Her ears were perked up in anger and her canines were aching to snap at the man.

Jenna's wolf senses tipped her off to Jade's hostility and her ears perked up in concern. Jozzy's ears perked up to, but in confusion.

Trina, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Tori were completely unaware of the silent conversation of the three sisters behind them. Tori flipped her hair with a frown. She wasn't one to dwell on a low life like this one. She could sense Jade's anger though and she was enjoying it.

"I guess he wouldn't mind then if I had my way with you." the demon replied slyly.

Jade's growls were audible to everyone now, even Trina could hear them. She snarled at the demon and Tori warningly pulled at her chains. She was all happy that Jade was jealous but if she got them all kicked out because of that they'll never be able to save Cat.

"Actually, I'd really just like to get into town if you don't mind." She forcefully smiled, hoping the demon would just let them through before Jade tore his head of. He let them through, but not before he gave Tori's ass a smack.

She froze.

Jade was seeing red.

Tori growled, and her fist connected with the demon's jaw. "Never, touch me, you bastard." She breathed. Jade just stared at her. The uneven tone in her voice suggested she was trying to control her anger. But because she was in a place where her supernatural abilities were heightened even more, it seriously wasn't working.

The demon cowered away from her, and the group quietly got onto the boat with the rower and he began to row.

The altercation with the lowly demon seemed to give Tori this intimidating aura. Her hair had an unusual shimmer to it, and her eyes were redder than before- if that were even possible.

Jade just stared at her in awe until the boat was docked at the port in town. Town wasn't a right word to describe it actually. A metropolis was more like it. A city, with busy market places, and children playing, and slaves. So many human slaves. She cringed. She hoped Cat hadn't ended up like that.

They paid the man and exited the boat. Tori's grip on Jade was almost cocky, as if to brandish her to the whole port. She growled menacingly at anyone who came too close to the twins, protectively. As if she was protecting what was rightfully hers.

Jade had mixed feelings about this, but ultimately decided against saying anything. Mostly because she was a slave here and couldn't speak unless she'd been spoken to, and also because there was something seriously different about Tori. Her aura...didn't seem right.

Jade's ears twitched with curiosity and then stood rigid when Tori had turned around to face her. Yes, she was right. Something was _definitely_ different about Tori. Tori stared her down with an amused look, and then turned around to lead the group to wherever they were going. She just hoped Cat was okay.

* * *

Cat awoke in a small dirty room with a grit tinted window on the far side of the wall. There was a bed, to her left, with an outfit neatly folded onto it. A glass of water stood on its own next to the bed on the bedstand, and she greedily reached for it.

It tasted a bit stale, but it would have to do for now. The redhead got up from the floor and stretched, hearing her bones crack satisfactorily. With the faint ghost of a smile on her lips, she skipped to the window to look out expecting to see her backyard, but frowned in dismay when she was faced with a narrow dirty alleyway.

Where _was_ she?

And how did she get here?

She heard the door to the room open an a slickly dressed vampire entered. "You're awake." He smiled.

Cat smiled back, and nodded, biting her lip.

"Good. Lady Tatia is expecting you, Miss Valentine. There's a bathroom down the hall. Be ready in fifteen minutes." He responded.**  
**  
Cat nodded again as the door closed, leaving her alone to her thoughts once again. Who was that? And who is Lady Tatia? She shrugged. It didn't seem to matter now. She was here and there was nothing she could do about it. Cat picked up a towel from atop the bed stand and whistled as she made her way down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh...whats wrong with Tori? and does Cat even know whats going on? Find out next chapter! hahaha! trolled you! anyway, ive got exciting news! im writing a play for school! theyre even gonna put it on! Ohmygooosh! So updates might be a little short or late, but please bear with me because this is really important to me! Welp, i gotta go revise some things. Wish me luck! Peace! :D**


	13. Is The Climax Here Yet?

**Hi! Did everyone see Saturdays episode? Wowza! I hope Jade's okay! Anyway, on to the story! Also it will be switching from Jade to Tori and Cat now. Hope that helps!**

* * *

**/Tori/**

* * *

****She never felt so powerful in her life. It was exhilarating. She was a vampire. In her own playground. She could do whatever she wanted and no one could stop her because no one was brave enough to do a damn thing. This freedom, this independence, stirred up something dark deep inside her. Something telling her to let it free. And Tori did just that.

After she punched that demon, the power surged through her. She turned off her all her emotions completely and became the monster Tatia trained her to become. Everything was falling into place. All she had to do was lead her friends to her and she'd be free. Free from the guilt, free from the pain.

It would be simply fantastic.

But right now she needed to get her first task done. She right now was leading everyone to one of Tatia's several hangouts, hoping that the vampire herself wasn't there.

She wasn't, and Tori breathed a sigh of relief. Looking back at Jade and Jozzy she dropped the chains and smiled. "Well, here we are."

Everyone looked up to see they had stopped in front of a loft, a really high class one to be exact. "What in tarnation?! Tori, excuse me if Ah am mistaken, but this is your place?!" Jenna exclaimed.

"No, actually it's a friend of mines." She didn't say who, although Beck knew and he narrowed his eyes at her. She ignored his stare and walked inside the large apartment. Everyone followed after and audible gasps could be heard.

"Oh! A pool table!" Robbie said excitedly running over to it.

"And a soft serve machine!" Jozzy added, wasting no time in sprinting (and dragging Jade with her) over to the machine.

Jade had no interest in the nick nacks and gadgets that lined the walls of the house. She tore her and her sisters chains off as the latter stuffed her face with ice cream.

Walking over to Tori, Jade's ears began to twitch. Why, she had no idea, but that must have meant something was up."Vega," She beckoned.

Tori turned to her and barked, "What?!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever little plan you have brewing in your head, stop it. I'm on to your little game." the dark haired lycan warned her.

Tori wasn't fazed one bit. Jade expected that, because the threat sounded completely empty, even to her. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Tori deadpanned and then went to join everyone else.

Jade narrowed her eyes. Tori was planning something. She knew it. She could feel it. And when she found out soon enough, she was going to put a stop to it.

* * *

Cat hopped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around herself, humming the song she was singing earlier. She skipped into her room and sat at the vanity next to the window she had looked out of before. She combs her hair out and frowns in the mirror. The redhead hadn't realized it until now but Tori and Jade were nowhere to be found. In fact she didn't see Beck either.

She was feeling lonely now, and heaved a sigh as she retreated to the bed where her outfit still laid. She unfolded it and slipped on the slim jeans and the rose pink blouse. She put her Converses back on and made her way down the stairs. She played with her hair as she descended, her earlier thoughts drifting back into her mind. Where were her friends? Where was she? She had no idea how or when she got here. Wherever here was, and she didn't know if she would be able to leave or not.

She had come into what seemed like a huge dining room with three chandeliers, a long dining table with foods of all sorts adorned on top of eat begging to be eating. On the right of the end of the table was the kitchen door, that swung open constantly with waiters putting things into place. The downstairs seemed to look a lot fancier than upstairs, or at least the part of the house she was staying in.

A hand landed on her shoulder and Cat jumped with a small "Eek!" She turned around to see it was the vampire from earlier. She relaxed a little, but didn't fully let her guard down.

"Sorry to scare you there," He apologized, and then smiled. Cat smiled back. He was making her feel safe. A lot more safer than what she was feeling earlier. "Lady Tatia will be in soon, but for now you can start eating. You must be starving." He commented. Her stomach growled in response and he laughed. Cat blushed and then sat down at the table where one of the waiters placed a lobster in front of her and tied a bib around her neck.

Cat's mouth watered as she took in the behemoth of a sea creature in front of her. That was the biggest lobster she had ever seen. Before she could dig in though, she heard the clicking of heels and thought it'd be best to see who it was. The clicking came closer, and made it into the dining room. In the doorway stood a familiar face, but Cat was sure that wasn't who she thought it was. Cat looked the woman up and down. From her black high heeled boots, to her dark skinny jeans, the black tank top that exposed enough of her toned stomach, to the smug grin on her face. She thought this was Tori. But this, was no Tori. This, was Tatia.

"Ah, and so, the kitty awakes from her nap." She chuckles. Her voice is huskier than Tori's; it reminds Cat of Jade. Her stature was also more intimidating. Unlike Tori's, which was welcoming and calming. Cat watched as Tatia sat across from her. She certainly had more grace than her doppelganger, and more of a sexy sway to her hips too.

"Would you like to know my name?" Tatia asks her as if she was asking a child. The food in front of her long forgotten, Cat nods. "I am Tatiana Petrova. One of the six originals." Cat almost choked on her spit. Six? her grandmother had only told her about one, the one sitting right in front of her. This was getting worse and worse. "I assume your name is Caterina Valentine, correct?" Afraid to speak, Cat nods again.

"So, it's needless to ask that you're a witch, right?" There was an undertone of boredom and impatience now. Cat's hands tremble under the table now. She gulps as she nods her head. Tatia smirks. "Good. I could use powers like yours."

* * *

Jenna watched as everyone explored the house. Just like her sister, she wasn't too fond of flashy things, being brought up in the south kept her grounded. Her mother always told her that there was more to life than materialistic things, and that stuck with her even after she died. As a young child Jenna just thought that her mother was explaining nicely that they were poor, but now she saw there was more to it. This, was no different. "Jade! Ah need to talk to yeh!" she called after her sister.

Jade walked over to Jenna and asked, "What's up?"

"Have you noticed somethin' off about Tori? She's acting mighty strange." Jenna mused. She had been watching the girl for the past hour and had seen her snarl at Robbie twice and even shove Beck. She was acting aggressive for no apparent reason, and it wasn't because it was her time of the month either.

"Yeah... its like she's trying to hide something...it must be something important if she is trying so hard." Jade agreed, as they both watched the girl stalk back and forth, gritting her teeth.

Jenna shrugged and then laid a hand on her shoulder. "Well, maybe we shouldn't sweat it. She's probably just a little mad about somethin'." Jade nodded, but she wasn't so sure about that. Whatever was going on, was going to be something big. She could feel it.

* * *

**A/N: Im too lazy to edit this so please excuse me for any typos. Anyway, i think i got the principal to approve my play! :D I might be working on something big here! Eeep! Anyway, i gotta go study for my regents and watch the new Victorious! Review please! and Peace! :D**


	14. Yee-Haw!

**This chapter will mostly center around Cat. But, since it's Tori's turn, it'll switch back and forth. Enjoy!**

* * *

**/Cat/**

* * *

She watched as the vampress in front of her grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Cat's breath hitched, her eyes never leaving the hand on hers. Tatia started tracing Cat's veins, back and forth, back and forth. It was a dangerously soothing feeling. And then, she started to kiss them, grazing her her teeth over them ever so slightly. Cat could do nothing as she watched the original sink her fangs into her arm. She moaned in pain and pleasure, her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

Tatia smirked and then let go of Cat. She flashed over to Cat's side of the table and whispered in her ear seductively, "You do as I say, and I'll keep you alive."

Cat involuntarily shuddered. She then nodded and willed herself to look into her captors eyes. They danced with excitement. An excitement that frightened Cat.

"Tell me, kitten, do you think that your friends are on their way to save you?" Amusement was in Tatia's voice.

Cat knew Tori and the others have arrived in the dimension, she could feel their auras even though they were miles away. Part of being a witch was being able to understand and differentiate auras of certain people. And right now, for some reason, Tori's was a deep, dark, red. Her aura was corrupted.

She wondered why, but then remembered there was an original sitting in front of her waiting for an answer. Now, she had an ultimatum. She could either tell Tatia where Tori and everyone else were and foil her own rescue party, or, lie to her and get her neck snapped.

She had no choice.

"No. They probably haven't noticed I've been gone." She finally lied. Tatia studied her, making Cat thank her lucky stars she went to a performing arts school.

"Well alright. Let's get started."

* * *

Tori twiddled her thumbs as she considered her options. She was supposed to be handing Trina over to Tatia with the bonus of her friends. Guilt free. Well, she was having trouble being guilt free.

She would talk to Beck about it but all he'd do is give her some speech. She didn't have anyone to talk to. It made her feel lonely when she was actually quite the opposite.

Jenna caught her eye, and the blonde lycan crossed the room to meet her. "Somethin the matter, sugarcube?" She asked caringly. Her voice made Tori feel safe. She relaxed.

"Yeah, actually it is." She sighed.

"Well shoot! Ah'm sure Ah can help you with whatever you need!" She beamed.

Actually, Tori wasn't sure if Jenna could. Telling Jenna the truth meant giving herself away and giving herself away meant that she'd lose everyone's trust and she'd never get what she wanted. And she wanted nothing more than to be the free vampire she was. That wasn't the thought she had a few hours ago while they were still on earth. Whatever was making her feel stronger here was corrupting her. She could feel it. She could also feel that she hasn't fed in hours. On second thought, she decided to take up Jenna's offer. "Actually, could you spare me some blood? I forgot to feed before we left and I'm famished!"

"Why sure ya can! Ah just fed Beck a few hours ago!" Jenna responded.

"Wait- You what?!" Tori squeaked.

"Oh, yeah, he asked Jozzy n' me to help 'em out with somethin'. Come to find out he was mighty hungry!" Jenna laughed.

Tori's mouth hung open and the her eyebrow twitched. "Did you guys you know, help him with anything else?" she interrogated. She was happy that he didn't ask Jade, even if he did she was sure Jade would have happily said no.

"Well," Jenna said in thought, "After that, Ah was plum tired, and Jozzy'd passed out. Last thing Ah remember is Beck lookin into my eyes." Tori couldn't believe what she was hearing. Beck compelled Jenna and she didn't even know it. The big question was though, just _what_did Beck compel Jenna to do?

"You don't remember anything else?" She pushed.

"Nope." Jenna replied, popping the 'p' and she jammed her hands into her pants pockets. "Why ya keep askin?"

Tori didn't know what to say or even how to say it, but she had to tell Jenna what she thought happened. It was obvious. She didn't take too kindly to Beck's advances, Cat wasn't there, Jozzy flat out said she didn't like him, and Jade well, Jade was a completely different story.

But Jenna, Jenna who was so nice and wholesome and smelled like a warm southern day on an apple orchard, was had been doped. Well, tricked was a better word. "Jen, I, uh," Tori stuttered. She silently sent an apology Beck's way for what she was about to say.

"Spit it out sugarcube! Don't let your words choke you!" Jenna encouraged.

"I- I think Beck compelled you into having sex with him." Tori sighed.

The sentence hung in the air, as if both girls were trying to see where it would go. Actually, Tori was just waiting for Jenna to reacted. And react she did.

"What in tarnation are you talking about?!" She snapped, she wasn't angry at Tori, but boy was she angry.

"Think about it Jen, he looked into your eyes and then after that you don't remember anything. Where did you wake up?" Tori asked.

"In Beck's bed of cour-" Jenna stopped herself and her mouth gaped as she realized what she just said. Tori could practically see the gears in her head turning and Jade's famous angry scowl find it's way to the girl's face. She was practically seething, and Tori knew Beck was going to be in for a surprise.

"Tori, get my rope."

* * *

Cat sat cross legged on Tatia's living room floor as she flipped through the pages of the multiple spell books in front of her. Her task was simple: Find a location spell to locate a powerful amulet. Only problem was, these spell books were written in pig latin, a language Cat was sure she's never ever learned, which wasn't spoken anymore.

"I'm sorry Miss Tatia, I can't seem to decode these spells." She sighed.

"That's alright kitty, you've been working all afternoon. Maybe you should take a break." Tatia smiled.

Cat didn't trust the original, it was strange though, how someone so evil could be so nice. But then again, in order to get what you wanted properly, you have to be nice right? Cat was certain that the vampire would have ripped her head off by now.

Cat stretched and got up to move around a bit. After all, she _had_been sitting on the floor for at least three hours now. Tatia flashed over to her and smirked. Cat stood frozen. She knew better than to run away. Tatia's smirk grew wider at the redhead's apparent fear. "I'm still a little bit hungry," She said taking a step closer to Cat. "You wouldn't mind if I had a little nibble would you?" She asked as she compelled the much younger girl. Cat shook her head stiffly. "Good." the vampire purred and kissed Cat softly on the lips. "I've always loved the taste of red velvet cupcakes."

She kissed Cat again and then kissed her way down to her neck. Tatia found the vein she wanted to bite and kissed it tenderly before digging her fangs in. Cat gasped once more, but the pain didn't seem to hurt as much as the first time. But still, it hurt. "Just you wait and see," Tatia whispered into Cat's ear. "In three days time, you'll be all mine."

* * *

"Get back here, ya conniving little vermin!" Jenna hollered as she chased Beck around the house. They were leaping over things, knocking things over, screaming and yelling too. It was like watching two overgrown supernatural five year olds play tag. Though, this game of it will have a very different outcome. Tori and Jozzy were both on the floor gasping for air as they laughed at the sight in front of them. Who could blame them? Jenna was pissed and Beck was terrified. The girl was chasing him with a lasso!

Besides, terrified Beck was a rare sight to see, so Tori had to enjoy it while she was too bad though, Jade went with Robbie and Andre to get some supplies so she was missing out on the debacle. But man would she have loved to see this.

Jenna threw the rope at Beck again and to his dismay, she caught him. She tugged, and he went flying back. He hid the wall behind her with a loud thud and she hovered over him smirking. "My, my. What do we have here?" she smirked. Beck remained emotionless but his eyes were as big as saucers. Jenna lifted up Beck's chin and her smirk grew wider. "Looks like Ah got me a hog to tie."

And again, to Beck's dismay, she did just that. Using her farmgirl skills, Jenna literally tied up Beck. Jozzy and Tori were in tears. It was too good to be true. The front door opened, revealing Robbie and Andre who looked the place over seeming very confused. Jade pushed past them, and snarled, "What the hell happened here?!" She looked over to Jenna who had froze with the rope in her hands, her boot square on Beck's back.

Jade had no idea what to say, so she just laughed. And laughed, and laughed. Tori smiled as she watched Jade burst into a laughing fit. She knew Jade would find this amusing. Wiping a tear away Jade breathed, "You know what? I don't even wanna know. It'll just ruin this." She then proceeded to walk over to Jenna and put her hat on before bending down to Beck's lever and whispering, "Giddy up, cowboy."

The room exploded with laughter at Beck's expense.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I WAS BEING LAZY. And I was working on my play. Plus TOMORROW IS THE END OF VICTORIOUS. I DONT KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THIS INFORMATION. yeah im gonna stop yelling now lol. Anyway, this story is almost over. We've got hmmmm about 5 more chapters? it depends. Well, Im hungry as hell. Peace! :D**


	15. It's Getting Worse

**La de da! Hi everypony! Er, everyone! How ya all doin? I just finished this! It took me forever, but here ya go! :D**

* * *

**/Jade/**

* * *

Jade was getting impatient. Sure yesterday they all had a good laugh, but it was time to get down to business. They only had two days left to save Cat from Tatia. Most of today was spent training, and strategizing too. Keeping up stamina, as Jenna had put it.

Now, Jade was getting antsy. Cat's life depended on them. They couldn't sit around waiting for something to happen. Though, later on, Jade would regret that thought.

It was late into the night, everyone else was asleep. Jenna and Jade had found their way to the roof of the massive condo, passing a bottle of whiskey back and forth.

"Ah never thought I would see you drinkin', sugarcube." Jenna muttered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Jade grind as she took the bottle from her sister. "Nor did I." she chuckled dryly.

Jenna frowned. "Jade, Ah, Ah'm mighty sorry for not being there for ya. You wouldn't've come out like this."

Jade's grip on the bottle tightened. "That's bullshit and you know it." Her voice was shaking.

"Jade..." Jenna reached out to her but the other girl moved away. Jade was now crying. "Oh sugarcube..."

"You don't have any idea what I went though." Jade breathed out. "I-I hated living with him, Jenna. It was a living nightmare."

Jenna rubbed her sisters back. "Ah know honey, and Ah'm real sorry for that. Our father is a terrible man." Jade nodded. "But look at the bright side. You have two beautiful sisters who love you."

Jade laughed. "Did you just complement yourself?"

Jenna joined in. "Maybe Ah did."

They say in silence for a while, enjoying each others company until they heard footsteps approaching.

Both girls looked up to see it was Beck. Jenna frowned. She hadn't been too fond of him ever since yesterday. "What'dya want, boy?" She growled, adjusting her Stenson.

"I've come to say I'm sorry." He replies.

"I think it's a little too late for that." Jade snorted. Beck glared at her. Her ear twitched. Somethings not right here.

"Nonsense! It's never too to apologize for your actions!" He grinned.

Jade cocked her head. Since when had Beck sounded so...formal? She stared into his eyes before turning back to Jenna, who was griping the liquor bottle tight. "Ah don't believe you."

"Well that's too bad." He said, shrugging, turning to walk away. "But on second thought?" He pulls Wolfsvaine powder out of his pocket and throws it in her face, temporarily blinding her.

He grabs Jade. "Hey! What are you doing?" She exclaims as he ties her up with rope laced with the powder so she can't move.

He chuckled before responding, "My job."

Before handing her off to two more guys had had appeared. They whisked her away quicker than she could scream for help.

When Jenna regained her eyesight, Jade, and Beck, were gone.

* * *

"Kitty! Is that spell ready?!"

"J-Just a minute Ms. Tatia!" Cat responded, as she mixed thyme with mermaid tears. She had no idea what she was making, the original didn't tell her, but it has a very foul smell.

She nearly tripped over her scattered spell books, almost dropping the beaker of potion that she had just created.

"It's quite alright dear, just take your time." Tatia smiled.

Cat had never seen that smile on the vampire's face in the two days she'd been here, so she did the exact opposite.

* * *

"Tori! Andre! Robbie! Wake up y'all!" Jenna ran though the house banging on a pan. She was panicking and worried. She had no idea why the others didn't heer the scuffle on the roof, but that didn't matter now. What mattered now was saving Jade before both her and Cat are history.

Tori was the first to realize something was seriously wrong. "What's going on?!"

"Beck! He's evil! Jade and Ah were sitttin' on the roof and he just came and took her! He's bringing her to Tatia, Tori!" Jenna started sobbing.

Tori stared at Jenna in shock. Beck had been the bad guy all along. And she thought she was the villain. Cat was still at the top of their list, but Jade was now an issue too. Jade. She couldn't possibly think of the things that could be happening to her because of Beck. Her fists flexed. "Go wake everyone up. We leave in twenty."

* * *

"Ah, Beck, so nice to see you." Tatia greeted the vampire in front of her. She was sitting in a throne like chair, watching, and observing. Cat was nowhere in sight, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Save it, Tatia. We had a deal." Beck responded, telling a few guys to push Jade forward. She was tied and gagged, much to her annoyance.

"Very well." Tatia dismisses, and snaps her fingers. Two men take Jade and leave Beck and Tatia to talk in private. After being sure they were gone, Tatia nodded towards him. "You have done well, my son."

Beck growled. "Don't call me that. You're nothing to me."

Tatia laughed. "Aw, c'mon. Don't be like that. You're not still bitter about me turning you human, are you?"

Beck's whole body shook with anger. "Of course I am! And now you have me trading in the friends I made as pawns in your stupid game!"

"You had a choice you idiot!" Tatia yelled at him. "You _chose_ to bring them here, _chose_ to trick my doppelganger to bring every single one of your insufferable little human friends here, and _chose_ to let her look like the villian. So don't you dare blame this on me."

Beck stayed quiet. Tatia snorted. "As i expected. Go check up on that wolf of yours."

Without a word, Beck left. Tatia smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Soon the witch will create the potion she needs, before she will dispose of her. And soon the rest of the group will come to rescue her. She'd make them all suffer before dying a slow, painful death. Yes, everything was going just fine.

* * *

**A/N: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THIS TOOK TO FINISH LIKE NO YOU DONT UNDERSTAND IT TOOK ME LIKE 4 WEEKS TO FINISH THIS IM SORRY OKAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. No seriously im sorry ive been really lazy. i PROMISE the next chapter will be up in like a few days. i SWEAR! peace! :D**


	16. The Force Before The Fight

**Yooo! Here's the next chapter! :D This is looong overdue! im sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

/Tori/

* * *

Jozzy mumbled incoherently in her sleep. There was shifting all around her, and before she knew it she was thrown from her bed. "Sorry ta wake ya up sugarcube, but we got a problem!"

"Jenna?!" The younger girls eyes finally opened. "What the hay is going on?!"

"Now's not really a good time to ask, Joz. Right now Ah need ya to just get dressed real quick. Can ya do that for me hun?" Jenna asked her.

Jozzy just nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Tori was seething. She was mad. No beyond mad. She was furious. The minute she found Beck she knew she was going to rip his head off. The darker side of her tickled at her sides, taunting her. She wanted nothing more than to unleash her fury on the boy.

What Jenna did to him was just the start of what she would do.

No one could stop her. Not even Jade.

Jade.

Tori almost swore she could feel her heart bearing again. What was that wretched woman doing to her? To Cat? She couldn't bear to think about it.

Jenna jumped down the stairs, one hand on her Stenson the other on the railing. "Jozzy, Trina and the boys er ready. You sure about this Tor?"

Tori nodded. "I'm sure. I'm going to get your sister and Cat back." Her fists clenched, anger rising inside her. "And I'm going to kill Beck."

Jenna nodded. "I understand sugarcube. You do whatever you have to do."

Tori smiled grimly. "Thanks Jen."

"Anytime hun." The blonde farm girl responded, patting Tori's shoulder. Then, she smirked. "Now come on. Let's go kick some vampire ass!"

* * *

Cat sighed as she performed the spell Tatia asked her to do. She could have sworn she saw Beck a few minutes ago but she thought nothing of it. It was better to assume than go find out for herself.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, she guessed two days, and she was becoming worried that the others gave up. She didn't believe it though, because she could still sense their auras. Tori's aura was becoming even worse, and Cat worried she would snap.

She couldn't tell what cause the change, hut someone mustve really pissed her off. Cat shuddered. Something evil was coming this way.

* * *

Beck swore as he made his way into the caves under the hide out. He knew they had taken Jade there, and he wanted to see of she was okay. Not that it mattered anymore.

He reached a cell where he could hear low angry growls. He approached it cautiously, not knowing what exactly was inside the cell. A glowing pair of yellow eyes glared at him furiously. He sensed a strange familiarity about them, as if he was looking into the eyes of someone he knew.

Beck carefully stuck his hand through the bars to see what exactly he was dealing with. The animal snapped at him, bearing it's razor sharp canines at him. He soon realized the creature was a wolf. Bigger than any other wolf he'd ever seen.

But why would Tatia imprison a wolf? This just looked like a regular wolf to him despite it's size. He took notice of the shredded pieces of clothing scattered across the earthen floor. This had to be a regular wolf. Unless...

"Jade?"

* * *

"Would you slow down sugarcube?! Mah feet aren't as fast as yers!" Jenna hollered after Tori who was walking briskly with rage.

"We don't have time to slow down!" Tori snapped back, keeping up her steady pace. The others were struggling to keep up with her. it was a disaster.

Reaching the hideout, Tori ushered everyone around her.

"So what's the plan?" Jenna asked.

"There isnt one."

"Pardon?"

"I'm gonna do this by myself."

"What? Tori you can't!" Jozzy whined. She pouted, and Tori almost believed she was more Cat's sister than Jade's.

"No guys. This is my mission and my mission alone." She turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand.

"Ah'll come witcha. She is ma sister after all." Jenna grinned.

"Oh! Me too! I wanna fight too!" Jozzy beamed, jumping up and down a bit.

Tori nodded. "Alright. Let's go." She turned around again and listened closely as the girls followed silently behind her. "Robbie, Andre, Trina! You stall!"

Trina blinked. "Stall?"

Andre and Robbie grinned. "We've got you!" They answered, grabbing Trina by each arm.

"Stall?!" she repeated.

Tori sighed as she made her way through the thicket surrounding the the hideout. She swore to herself she wouldn't be scared anymore. That she would unleash the demon inside her. For Cat. For Jade. And for the rest of her friends. In the distance she could hear a lone wolf howling in the night.

* * *

**okay im sorry this too me so long but ive been busy. and lazy. lol hope you guys enjoyed this! Peace! :D**


	17. It All Ends Here Part 1

**Oh nos! This is part 1 of the last chapter! Sad face. :( yeah I am deciding I'm gonna end it here. BUT I'm giving you guys a choice. Should I A. Make an awesome sequel? Or B. Since I didn't go into detail with Tatia and Cat's relationship, make a little mini story for that? You pick! You decide! And thanks for supporting this story! It means a lot. Now, onwards!**

* * *

_Several hundred years ago there was there was a powerful family. The parents, were very respected by the European society they had settled down in. They had six wonderful children. Five boys and a feeble little girl. The poor child was sick most if her early life, being on bed rest for some of it, and being watched closely by doctors the other. It was an astonishment to the doctors the noble family had assigned to the young girl that on her eighth birthday she arose healthy as a mule._

_It was already said that she wouldn't make it past her fifth birthday, but here she was at eight, feeling healthier than ever. To celebrate, her father invited all the other noble families and their children to come to a banquet in her honor._

_At the party, there was everything going on. Games, laughter, good hearted banter. It was a happy gathering. At least for everyone except the little girl. She didn't want to play with the other children when they asked and she didn't take to kindly to adults trying to talk to her either._

_Then, her father appeared in front of her with a strange looking boy. He looked to be about a tad bit older than her. Twelve, thirteen even. "Tatiana. This is Claus. He had shown great interest in you." Her father explained. The boy gave her a mischievous girn, before sticking his hand out for her to shake. She stared at it._

_"Tatiana! Where are your manners!" Her father scolded. She wasn't listening. She was staring, analyzing even. This boy didn't seem right to her. "Show some courtesy! This young man wants to court you!" Her eyes widened in horror._

_As young as she was, the girl understood what that term meant. Her brothers didn't train in the finest combating styles for nothing._

_Of course, she would have started her training two years ago to be a princess. She was thankful of her sickness, because she had no interest in becoming one. All she wanted was to run and play and have a good childhood while she could._

_She soon realized though, her father had other plans for her. "Claus wants you to marry him in five years time." Her mother explained._

_Tatiana gulped. It was common for thirteen year olds to get married in her kingdom. She had watched her babysitter, Cadence, grow more and more distant as she got closer to her husband to be. He was fifteen years older than her._

_Tatiana shuddered. She didn't want that to be her. Tied down to some brute who would control her for the rest of her life. After all, Cadence's new husband was the one who requested that she not continue taking care of Tatiana so that she could care for his children._

_Cadence thought that was inconsiderate and selfish of him, especially since the girl still needed her, but in this kingdom the wife had to do whatever the husband said. So one day after playing with the younger girl and giving her a bath, Cadence tucked Tatiana into bed and sang her a song. As the child began to drift,_

_Cadence pulled off her most prized necklace, and put it on her. "Never forget me, Tatiana. I will always remain with you." She kissed her forehead and left without a second glance._

_Tatiana had woken up to find the necklace around her neck and Cadence gone. She cried until nightfall._

_Tatiana reflexively reached for the necklace and squeezed it. After that, she never requested any man or boy, in this case._

_"I will not marry him." She had finally spoken in what seems like ages. And her voice was strong, sure. She knew what she wanted._

_"You do not have a choice." Her father snapped, picking her up by her arm. Her body though healthier than it was before, was still recuperating and the slight tug hurt._

_"Yes I do! I am my own person! You cannot make me do anything I don't want to do!" She snapped back just as fiercely. His eyes blazed with fire. She had done it now._

_Just as he was about to slap her senseless, her brother Nikolai stepped in. "Father. She is seven for Christ sake. She is too young to be thinking about such a thing." Nickolai was always her favorite brother. Sure she had the twins Nathaniel and Daniel, Tristan, and Jared, but Nickolai was the one who always stepped in when father was going to go go too far._

_Tall, handsome, and very well built for the age of 17, he was their fathers favorite. Whenever he stepped in, their father backed off. "Very well. But mark my words girl, you will marry in five years."_

* * *

Trina, Robbie and Andre decided to enter from the front while Tori and the others snuck in through the back. Tori's breathing increased as she inches forward. Her fangs were just itching for a bite of the guard watching the entrance to the hideout. "Hey sugarcube!" Jenna whispered. Tori's head whipped in her direction. "Allow me."

The lycan walked skillfully over to the guard. "Hiya, darlin'." She drawled flirtatiously.

"How can I help a pretty lady like you?" He responded, pulling her in close by her exposed waist. The touch sent cold shivers down Jenna's spine. She could feel goosebumps rising too. She managed to grimace a smile.

"Ah was just a lil' lost and Ah was wonderin' if a big strong fella like you could help me out." The sentence nearly made her gag. She was never that type of girl. She never used her good looks to bed what she wanted. She usually just worked hard for it. But in order to get Tori and Jozzy through she had to give up some of her pride.

The vampire in front of her smirked. She didn't like the looks of that. "Well maybe I can help you with that." His hand moved slowly from her waist to her butt grabbing it fully. Jenna gasped and got ready to dig her heel into his foot. She never let a man touch her like that.

She turned the guard away from the door and gave Tori and Jozzy the two finger salute to tell them it was all clear. Tori tapped Jozzy and both girls snuck into the doorway, quickly nodding to the farm girl in appreciation.

Jenna quickly kissed the man. He cried out in pain until she released him from her grip and snapped his neck. "Heh. Who knew vervain lipgloss could come in handy?" She mused to herself as she stepped over the body and followed suit after the other girls.

* * *

Beck stared blankly at the wolf in front of him. Tori was right. She was a lycan. Jade growled and snapped at him. Beck stuck his hand in the cell and almost got it torn off. Jade growled fiercely at him. "Look I know you're mad, so just hear me out." He spoke slowly.

Jade snorted, but sat back on her hind legs. "I'm listening." She thought. She tilted her head and waited for Beck to start.

"This is all just an act. Tori was never really evil, I didn't really imprison you. This is all just a plan to kill Tatia." Jade's ears perked up, and she seemed to look confused. "Let me explain. A few months ago, the day Tori had disappeared, I knew Tatia was the one who had her.

When Tori came back, that's when I knew something was wrong. She was a vampire. Don't tell her this but it was actually her destiny to become one."

Now Jade was listening. "Great I have your attention." Beck smiled grimly. "Cat may have told you this, but Tori's adopted. She's a Petrova. And my cousin."

Jade's eyebrows raised. He chuckled. "I guess you never really know people do you?" She growled. "Alright, alright. If you wanna hear the whole story I'll start from the beginning."

_Tatiana despite her protests, married Claus on her 13th birthday. A few months later she gave birth to her first son, Beckett. He was the only light to come out of her dark situation. One night, after contemplating for several years, she packed up a small bag, took her son and left, on a journey to find her brother. She found him, and they set off to find the other brothers. After a year, she found the rest of her brothers. "I want to live with all of you forever. No man can change that." She stated as she watched her eight year old son play with some grass he was sitting in._

_Tristan sighed. "If that is to happen, then we need to find a witch." The others gave him a rather confused look, so he quickly explained, "Witches, especially the ones that dwell in this area, practice the type of magic we need."_

_Nickolai nodded. "I know just the witch."_

* * *

Jade stared at Beck. He was lost in thought. She let a low growl escape her as she transformed back into a human. She shivered as she felt the cold earth floor beneath her bum, but ignored it. She wanted to hear the rest of this story. "So what happened?"

Beck looked up to see Jade had shifted back to her human form, but completely naked. "You're naked." he stated, grinning.

"Gimme your shirt, idiot." She demanded, rolling her eyes. Beck chuckled as he unbuttoned his red flannel and handed it to Jade leaving him in a black wifebeater. "Well after that they found this witch named Katerina."

Jade's face twisted in realization. "Don't tell me-"

Beck nodded. "Yes in deed. Katerina is Cat's ancestor. She was actually the one to start the Valentine witch line, leading all the way up to Cat."

Okay, now Jade was really interested. "Tell me more." She demanded.

"Ah, Ah." Beck playfully scolded, wagging a finger. "First, eat." He held up a plate of food and slid it through the meal slot. "The others will be here soon and we need you as ready to fight as everyone else."

Jade rolled her eyes again but began to eat. "You're killing me, Oliver."

Jozzy wheezed as her Tori and Jenna crept through the huge mansion. "Will you please quit your wheezin; sugarcube? You are gonna get us caught!" Jenna whispered. Tori was glad Jenna was the one to say it because if she had there'd be one less girl on this mission.

Jozzy snorted before adjusting her glasses. "Well sorry for being asthmatic! It's not my fault in tense situations I start to hyperventilate!"

"Hypervena what now?" Jenna repeated.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Tori hissed. The two girls fell silent as they continued to walk down the long hallway they were in.

"Hey you!" They heard. They whipped their heads around to see a buff vampire approach them. "You aren't supposed to be here!" He came at them menacingly, showing that seducing wasn't an option here.

"Guess all that flirtiness ain't gonna work on this one, huh?" Jenna smirked, adjusting her Stenson before taking a fighting position. Tori shook her head and copied the farm girl's smirk. She'd been dying to hit something all night. Jozzy on the other hand...

"Inhaler! I need. *breath* My *breath* Inhaler!"

"No time darlin'!" Jenna responded, before kicking the man in his side. Kicking the apple trees on the farm repeatedly during harvest made her legs incredibly strong, and it proved to be true as the goon stumbled to the side. Tori followed up with a punch to the jaw which sent him stumbling further. Jozzy leaned against the wall as she watched her sister and her friend fight, unable to do anything because of her condition.

"Ugh!" Jenna grunted as she kicked him in the other side while Tori leaped over her and punched him square in the face. He fell like a domino groaning in pain.

"Yeah! And stay down!" Jozzy yelled, finally able to regain her breath. The other girls stared at her. "What?"

* * *

"Okay I'm done eating. Now tell me what happens next." Jade demands, pushing the plate away.

Beck nods and begins again.

* * *

_The witch, Katerina, agreed to cast the spell of immortality but with a price. In order to keep that immortality they all had to drink blood, and the firstborn of every generation had to become one by the age seventeen. Tatiana was quick to agree but the others weren't. "Sister, are you sure about this?" Jared asked. Nathaniel and Daniel shared a look. Tristan looked worried and Nickolai put a hand on her shoulder._

_She looked at all her brothers and then her son before saying, "I'm sure." Katerina nodded before performing the tedious spell. After a few minutes, it was done. They thanked the woman and made sure to pay her fully. After that, the siblings went their separate ways for centuries._

_As promised, Beckett on his 17th birthday was turned by his mother. After that he was free to do whatever he wanted. He left home to live alone for awhile, going through highschool time to time just for the experience and to not be alone all the time._

_He didn't really ever see most of his uncles, only Nickolai and Tristan. Both didn't have children yet, sadly outliving their wives. Tatiana shorted her name to Tatia, and was well known for her mass killings she began to do after she gave in to her thirst for blood. Beckett wanted no part of that. He too shortened his name. To just Beck. He lost touch with his mother, but kept in touch with his uncle Nikolai. In 1992 Nikolai finally had a daughter, but something went wrong and he was separated from the girl and her mother._

_Beck hadn't actually met the girl until sixteen years later, when she turned up at Hollywood Arts. She was definitely a Petrova, and her passion for acting and singing mirrored his mother's. It was was like watching a younger version of his mother. The version that he remembered. So he decided to keep this version alive. He became her friend and began to push her to become what she truly wanted to be, knowing her 17th birthday was fastly approaching. She obviously didn't know of the family she came from, and he didn't want to scare her off._

_But before he could suck it up and tell her, Tatia found her and Tori disappeared. She returned a few weeks later, edgy, agitated, and rude. She snapped at him, nearly biting him, before he snarled at her, revealing himself. He told her everything. About why Tatia was after her, the spell. He hadn't realized it then but Tatia was probably after Cat too. The problem with Cat was that she didn't know the ability of her powers either. And since her ancestor could do that kind of magic by herself, who knows what kind of spells the young redhead can do?_

_They devised a plan. Tori would momentarily shut her emotions off to provoke Tatia out of hiding so that she could nab Cat. They would follow her and kill her before she could have Cat do anything. Jade, Jozzy, Andre, Trina, Robbie, and Jenna being apart of this was just collateral damage._

* * *

"So what you're telling me, is that this whole thing was planned?" Jade asked after a long pause.

Beck nodded. "Exactly."

"You couldn't have said this before? You know, when you were capturing me?" She snarled, the beast inside her almost doubling her voice.

"The reactions had to be as real as possible. If everything was staged it would have been painfully obvious and we'd miss our chance." He responded.

Jade growled. "Well hows this for a reaction: I'm not helping you."

"What?" Beck asked.

"You heard me."

"Jade-"

"I don't want to hear it! Leave!"

"But-"

"Now!" Her voice was doubled again, and the snarl was fierce. She had thrashed herself against the bars, her canines sharp and her eyes yellow. She wasn't going to say it again.

Beck sighed and got up. "Fine. Just don't expect me to come back for you." And with that, he was gone. And she was alone.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! This was loooong. im sorry i took so long i had to do a lot of stuff! hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review! Peace! :D**


	18. Happy Endings Arent For The Supernatural

**Well this is it guys! The last chapter! Do you want to see a sequel? Because I really do. Anyway, here is the final chapter of Notice Me! :D**

* * *

Tori jumped over the limp body of a vampire she had just killed. "Damn it how many vamps does she have working for her?!" She breathed. She wasn't out of breath but all this fighting was tiring her out and she was beginning to become hungry. If she was going to continue on in this fight she was going to have to eat. "Jenna?" She asked pleadingly.

"Ah, no. Nuh-Uh. Sorry sugarcube, I need all my strength ta fight. Sorry but you're on your own." The farm girl responded.

"Jozzy?" Tori whined. The blonde, who had finally managed to find her inhaler, gave Tori a wide eyed look.

"I have to fight too!" She excessively whispered.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Please. The only thing you've been fightin' is a panic attack."

Tori scowled. She needed blood. And fast. "I have an idea." She said after a minute.

Jenna looked up. "Well let's hear it!"

"You two must be getting tired, right?" Tori asked.

Jenna rubbed her chin. "Well, Ah am getting a little plum tuckered out but Ah'm not so sure about Jozzy." Jozzy lazily rolled her eyes.

"What if I gave you guys my blood?" Tori suggested.

The two sisters before her shared a look. "That's mighty nice of ya, really Tori, but you can't. Vampire blood will do nothing for us." Jenna condoled.

"Huh? Why not?" Tori questioned.

"Werewolves are impervious to vampire blood." A familiar voice behind her answered. She turned around to see it was Beck.

"You!" Tori growled all hunger forgotten. She lunged at her friend.

"It was apart of the plan!" He tried to reason with her. But it was to no avail. Tori was down a road he knew she would never return from: Revenge. Her eyes were no longer the calm brown they've always been but a bright burning hot crimson red. He tried to push her off but couldn't.

Because all her emotions were heightened her strength became unbearable. She started choking him, anger revealing itself on every inch of her face. For the first time in forever Tori was frightening.

"Let 'em go Tori yet hurting him!" Jenna shouted. As much as she dislikes Beck, Jenna just couldn't stand by and let Tori hurt someone. No matter how sleazy he was.

"I don't care if it was! You let them take her!" She growled, throwing him against the wall.

Beck struggled to his feet before Tori's fist connected with his mouth. He fell backwards, Tori overpowering him. She was visibly shaking, and her fangs were seeping venom.

She was pissed.

"T-Tori?" Jozzy asked. "T-That's enough. I think he learned his lesson."

Tori ignored her, picking him up by his shirt. "When this is over, I expect you to be far, far away from here."

She let him go, stepping over him as she went. "Let's go."

"But Tori-"

"I said let's go!" She roared.

The two sisters silently followed after her without a second glance in Beck's direction.

* * *

Jade threw herself at the bars of her prison and shook them violently. Dammit. Why didn't she tell him to let her out before she sent him away?!

She sighed, her breathing slowing until she felt the transformation take over her. Now that she knew how to do it, it was like second nature to her. She howled before sitting on her hind legs. Now, how to get out of here like this. She saw that the ground was pure dirt. Maybe she could dig her way out of here.

She began to dig, her concentration fierce. "Dog instincts don't fail me now." She thought.

* * *

Tori went to the dining room, and sat at the table. She was going to do this her way. She pulled a leg off the table and started sharpening it with her nails. Beck be damned. She was going to kill that bitch, weather she was her aunt or not.

Jozzy and Jenna watched her in confusion. "You think she's finally lost it?" Jozzy whispered.

Jenna sighed. "Fraid, so."

The click clack of heels could be heard and Tori smirked. It was incredibly frighteningly blood thirsty smirk. One you'd expect to see on a hunting lioness not a sixteen year old girl.

Tatia chuckled. "Oh, you really are your father's daughter. Slaying my men in cold blood like that? Even the way you did it resembled the way he used to." She reminisced.

Tori's eyes lit up at the mention of her father, but were soon replaced with anger and contempt again. "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." She grimaced.

"Indeed it doesn't, dear niece." Tatia agreed. She took a seat across from Tori and picked up an apple from the table. "I wish Beck hadn't told you such,awful things about me." She said dully, staring at her reflection in the fruit.

Tori's grip on the table leg tightened. Beck may not be in her best graces right now, but she knew he was telling the truth. Tatia's sudden laugh snapped Tori out of her thoughts.

"Oh don't tell me you actually believed him? He hates me! He makes each and every excuse up to make me seem like a bad mother!" Tatia was slightly furious, Tori could tell, but she covered it up with dry amusement.

"I mean honestly, who would send their own cousin to murder their mother?" She asked.

The stake in Tori's hand was starting to cut grooves into her palm. She kept eye contact though, never letting up that she had a weapon concealed, and she was waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"Dear, I've been in the game longer than you have. I know all the tricks and trades. Hand over the stake, Princess." Tatia reprimanded, sticking her hand out.

Tori was bad at holding in her apparent shock because Tatia laughed. "Never let an enemy get the best of you. You didn't even know I was bluffing. Now I know you really do have a stake." There was a blur and before Tori knew it she was pinned against the wall. "You are still a child, Tori. You have no idea what you're doing."

Tori tried to move but couldn't. It was scaring her how the roles were reversed. Now she realized what she was doing. Here, standing in front of her was not only her aunt, but her doppelganger. Her doppelganger that was dangerously close to killing her. Is this what she looked like to other people when she was angry? She thought.

"Looks like you're going to have to learn a little discipline." Tatia sneered, picking up a fork off the table. She stabbed Tori in the stomach with it, making her cry out in pain.

Jozzy took a step forward but Jenna shook her head. This wasn't their fight anymore.

Tori winced, then gasped when she saw the stake in Tatia's hands. "What a shame. I saw real potential in you, Victoria." She patted the side of her face. "Too bad my son got to you before I did." Tori didn't respond, but instead gritted her teeth when she felt the fork dig deeper into her abdomen.

"It's really such a shame. You could have become my understudy, my successor. You've could have been just like me!"

Tori spat up blood. "I'll never become like you! You're a monster!"

Tatia frowned. "I'm the monster? Let's look back shall we? Who was the one who started killing innocent people? Who was the one who threatened her own best friends for her demented enjoyment?! Huh?!"

Tori was quiet. She looked away ashamed. Tatia was right, she had really done all those things. She had no right to call someone else a monster.

Tatia laughed. "That's what I thought."

Tori was frustrated. Her own aunt was playing with her emotions. And to make matters worse, everything she was saying was true. Tori was a monster. She was a malicious, manipulative, unmerciful monster. She really had no right to call anyone that word. Tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

Jade panted as she finally made a hole big enough for her go crawl through. Howling with pride, she trotted over to a guard and attached him, ripping right into his vampire flesh and tearing his head off with her razor sharp canines.

After this she turned back into her human form rolling her shoulders. "Okay, one down, god only knows now many more to go." She decided going out there naked was a bad idea, so she put on the guards clothes. He definitely didn't need them anymore, and it would help her blend in.

She expected there to be a ton of guards posted outside the dungeon, but it was completely unprotected. That was odd. When the goons that had thrown her in there left, she saw them take their post at the door before it closed.

She walked a little farther, and became confused as to why there were vampire body parts spread everywhere. It didn't bother her, but it was pretty gruesome, even for her. And she liked that kind of stuff.

Her only guess was that it was Jenna, but as strong willed and short tempered she was she was never this...violent. Beck had been long gone, and the wounds looked fresh. Someone, or at least something, bolted through and destroyed every living thing in it's path.

But why didn't it come for her though? If it really wanted to kill something supernatural why didn't it come after her too? Maybe it only liked to kill vampires and not wolves? She didn't want to stick around to find out, so she continued on, jogging past the mangled corpses.

* * *

Cat was somewhere, she didn't exactly know where, but she was somewhere in this huge house. She was chained to a pipe, and heavily drugged. The boys told her it would "lighten her up" and "Help her cause less trouble". The truth was that it was now causing her trouble. She couldn't think straight, and therefore couldn't focus her powers on finding the auras of Tori and Jade.

She knew they were there, she just couldn't pinpoint exactly where. Just like she couldn't exactly pinpoint where she herself was. She crossed her legs and heaved a sigh before attempting to focus her attention on an abandoned soda can on top of what she assumed was a boiler.

She squinted, the strain starting to hurt her eyes, but she pushed on. The can began to move but before it made it to the floor she screamed out in pain. Sweat dripped from her forehead; she was panting fast and raggedly, her head throbbing with the force of a jackhammer.

Whatever those men gave her was no joke.

* * *

Tori must have prayed at least a thousand times before Tatia stuck a knife into her side. Tori gasped with pain, her eyes wide with shock and pain, tears spilling out silently. Oh sure she'll heal once she got out of this- if she got out of this, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Jozzy squirmed under Jenna's grip, tears in her own eyes, dying to help Tori. Jenna just held her and watched in silence hoping Jade would somehow escape and come to save her in time.

"It can end. I can stop. I really don't want to hurt you, Tori." Tatia cooed, caressing the side of Tori's cheek. Tori turned away from her. Anger boiled in Tatia and before Tori knew it Tatia had slapped her. "Figures. I should have known you would be as stubborn as your father." She snarled.

Tori was beginning to lose consciousness, she tried to move but she couldn't. She was in so much pain that it actually hurt to think about it. She sighed, deciding to give up. This was all her fault. Putting her friends lives at risk, just to save her own ass, being hurtful to Jade. She deserved to die. At least they'd better off without her. Sure they'd all probably miss her The heaviness of the urge to lull into the sedated state overcame her finally, and she blacked out.

* * *

Jade skidded around a corner before making a complete stop. She could smell something. Something like...blood? But whose blood was it? She sniffed again and then gagged. It wasn't human, but vampire. Was it Beck's? Tatia's? One of her minions? No, it wasn't rancid like theirs. It was sickeningly sweet, and repugnantly pure. It was, she gasped, Tori's.

* * *

Cat gasped when she felt an aura disappear. "Someone is dying." She whispered to herself in disbelief. "I can't tell who it is but their dying. Their aura is diminishing." She struggled to her feet, but crashed back down when she felt a sudden dense feeling weigh her down. She cursed, banging her head against the pipe she was chained to. Someone, one of her closest friends, was dying. And there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Tori couldn't hear anything but the sound of Tatia's laughing. It was sinister, evil. She was coming in and out of consciousness, not being able to make out anything.

But then, she saw a dark figure. And heard a deep growl. The growl sounded familiar and Tori realized the dark figure was Jade. "Nnh..Jade..?" she slurred.

The other girl didn't hear her. She was engulfed with rage. How dare she. How dare Tatia do that to Tori. She didn't care about what Tori had done to her any more. That was all in the past. She had tried to be nice, she had tried to correct her mistakes, and then, and then here she was, dying for no reason. No, she wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

Jade lunged for Tatia who dodged. "How were you able to get out?!" She growled.

Jade grinned. "Let's just say I had to do a little digging."

Tatia threw a punch at Jade but the pale girl jumped out of the way in time and landed a left hand jab at the vampire's jaw. Tatia stepped back rubbing her chin. "Do you know what I can do to you?! Do you know who you're dealing with, you mutt?!"

Jade laughed dryly. "You're right. I don't know what I'm dealing with." She rolled up the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing. "But I do know you hurt Tori." She took a fighting stance, all the training that they had done in the field for those two days flooding back in her mind. "And I can't let you get away with that!"

Tatia chuckled and shook her head. "Ah, young love I see. You're in love with my incompetent niece. You were once in love with my son too. Isn't funny how such a pale girl could be interested in vampires when she looks like one herself?"

Jade didn't respond.

"But you're not a vampire, you're a wolf. Heh. I should have known you were related to that woman's hick daughter." Tatia continued. Jenna's eared perked up.

"What are you talking about?!" Jade demanded.

"Oh yes well, I was the cause of the girl's mother's untimely death." Tatia deadpanned.

Jenna nearly fell out. Her family...they had told her it had been a car accident. But she knew it couldn't have been that. Her neck was snapped, and she was sucked dry of all her blood. She knew...she just didn't want to believe it.

"Oh my god." Jozzy whispered.

"You bitch!" Jade roared as she ran blindly at Tatia. The original just simply stepped aside and let Jade tumble to the floor. She could almost hear Tori's annoying voice now, "I told you not to be blinded by your anger. See what happens when you let anger control your actions?"

Jade grunted as she got to her feet. If she hated Tori so much, why was she fighting for her? Why was she so concerned for her? She should just go find Cat and take her sisters and leave. Tori has put her through so much it was migraine inducing. She had every right to leave her to die. But she couldn't. Because she wouldn't. Because if she really wanted to, she would have done it by now.

Tatia laughed. "You can't even control your emotions during a heated fight! How can you think you could ever defeat me?!"

Jade ripped a piece of iron off of the stairs behind her and smirked. "Well now, let's see and find out." She said as she charged at her.

* * *

Tori heard shouting, but due to her extreme loss in blood she could not lift her head or open her eyes entirely. She was too tired and exhausted to do anything. She had failed. And everything was all her fault. She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. Maybe Tatia was right. Maybe she was a monster. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Cat's words from a few days ago rang through her head. "The secrets you withhold, will come to light and are bound to be told. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, for those are the ones that will save your life later."

Her eyes shot wide open. That's what Cat meant! Cat meant that the person that wasn't exactly her friend was going to save her life! And here Jade was, doing exactly just that! She smiled. Maybe she hadn't lost her friends.

* * *

Cat banged her head against the pipe she was chained against before trying to stand up again. She's been trying to get up for the past hour. She wanted to know whose aura was dimming. Though, something odd happened. The aura stopped flickering, and began to glow again. Not as bright as it usually is, but it was becoming more steady with each moment. She sighed. At least no one was dying- yet. She knew from the short time that she has spent with the original about how violent she can be.

She blushed at the thought. She was violent alright. In some ways more than others. Cat sighed again. She really needed to get out of here. Well, wherever here was- and go help her friends. It was her fault they were here risking their lives for her. If she had just gone back to the group as it was getting dark, she wouldn't be in this mess. But no, she had to stay and finish the spell she was working on because it was so important to her. And now look where she was. Chained up in a basement drugged and watching her friends die. She snorted. This was just wonderful. She thought for a moment, then tried to stand up again. She sighed in relief when she was actually able to stand up steadily.

She then sighed again, to prepare herself to actually break herself free from her restraints. She focused all her power again, feeling it course through her body this time. With a deep breath and a grunt, the chains broke and Cat was finally free. She smirked. Now to find Tori and the others.

* * *

Jade charged at Tatia, who side stepped her and landed a punch at her side. Jade stumbled a bit before regaining her composure. "Maybe if you stayed still I could land a hit." She jokes dryly.

Tatia smirked. "Now what kind of fool would I be if I did that?"

"A fool that doesn't pay attention to what's going on around her." Jenna said behind her.

"What?!" Tatia barked.

Jenna took the stake from off the floor and quickly stabbed Tatia through the heart with it. She gasped, and with her last breath she smiled. "You're right. I am a fool. I raised a son who grew up to betray me, and then let him team up with his cousin and friends to slay me." She laughed weakly, the color in her features starting to fade. "Well, you tell my niece and my son that I'll be expecting them in Hell." She smirked as she the light finally disappeared from her eyes.

Jade sighed. "Well, that's the end of that."

"Oh god, Tori!" Jozzy exclaimed, and Jade suddenly remembered her friend was staked to the wall and started to run over to her too.

Tori was still weak and could barely make out a thing. "Blood? Please?" she asked pleadingly.

"Sorry sugarcube. But you can't have lycan blood. It'll kill you." Jenna explained sadly.

"Well then maybe I can help." A voice croaked.

The three girls turned around to see it was none other than Cat Valentine limping towards them.

"Cat!" They screamed running up to her. Jade breathed a sigh of relief. Cat was alive, and so was Tori. Everything had worked out fine. But one thing that she noticed was that Beck was nowhere to be found. He couldn't have just left. That wasn't like him. Jade shook her head. There was no need to dwell over that. Beck was his own person. If he had chosen to leave then that was his choice. There probably wasn't anything she could do about it anyway.

"Are you sure you're well enough to do that?" Jenna asked.

Cat nodded. "Yeah, just prop her up and let me handle the rest."

Jenna and Jozzy shared a look, before lifting the semi conscious vampire to a sitting up position. "Yes. Keep her just like that." Cat instructed as she picked up the iron stake Jade had had in her hands moments ago. She cut a small wound into her arm before putting it up to Tori's mouth. "C'mon Tori. Drinky, drinky." She cooed.

Tori's eyes open to slits, and started faintly sucking on the wound before her strength started to return and she gripped Cat's arm tightly. When she saw the discomfort on her friend's face decided to stop.

"Oh god I feel so much better." She sighed. She then took the time to look around to see Tatia's body on the floor. She stared at her friends, mouth agape. "When- How- Who-"

"Mighty long story, but Ah think we could catch up on it back at the other hide out. This place is starting to smell bad." Jenna explained. Tori nodded and accepted her hand before they all walked out.

"Whoo-wee!" It's been a long week!" Jenna shouted.

"You're telling me." Cat mumbled.

Jozzy sighed. "I'm just glad all of this is over."

Tori and Jade hung in the back so that they could talk in private. "Aw, look at you, coming to my rescue like that." Tori teased.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I only did it because I felt like you redeemed yourself enough to be worthy of my friendship."

Tori beamed. "Really?!" She asked, hopping up and down.

Jade snorted. "Okay yes, now stop acting like a five-year-old."

Tori chuckled but stopped. "I kinda have something to tell you then. If you know, we're gonna be friends and all."

"Oh?" Jade prods.

"Yeah. I um, I'm in love with you." Tori confessed, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. Its a good thing vampires couldn't blush because she would have been beet red by now.

"I guess it's your lucky day, Vega." Jade sighed as she held out a hand to make Tori stop.

Tori did stop, and in confusion. "Huh?"

"I'm not exactly as infatuated with you as you are with me, but yeah, I'm digging you. I'm digging you a whole lot." Jade told her smirking amusedly.

Tori's eyes lit up as she gasped and hugged Jade. When she let go, Jade raised a brow. "What?! What is it?!" Tori panicked.

Jade snorted. "Isn't this the part where we're supposed to kiss?"

Tori laughed then bit her lip. "Yeah, yeah it is."

Jade rolled her eyes again before pulling the vampire close. Their lips met with great passion and long waited satisfaction. Tori gasped at the embrace then pulled the dark haired girl closer tangling her fingers in her dyed curls.

"Looks like everything worked out for them." Jenna chuckled, tipping her Stetson towards the couple.

Cat grinned. "Aw yeah! You owe me 20 bucks, Joz."

Jozzy groaned. "What?! Really?!"

Just then, Robbie, Andre and Trina emerged from the hideout and saw the make out scene. They weren't as banged up as everyone else, but not exactly fine to say the least.

"Well, how much did we miss?" Andre asked jokingly.

"A surprising lot from what I can tell." Robbie responded.

Trina gagged. "Ugh! Gross! I don't want to watch my sister make out with Jade!" She then walked over to Cat to start up a conversation.

"Tori?" A voice asked.

Tori broke the kiss begrudgingly to see it was Beck. She growled. "What do you want, Beck?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "A second chance. I know I messed up. But Tatia is dead and, now that she's out of the way I could help you find your father."

Tori's ears perked up. "I'm listening."

Beck took a step forward then said. "I talked to a vampire a few days ago about him and they said that he was somewhere in New York the last time they saw him. If you gave me another chance, I could help you find him."

Tori thought for a moment. "Fine. But you're on probation."

He nodded. "Fair enough."

Jade walked over to Jenna. "You alright? I know you heard-"

Jenna stopped her. "Yeah, Ah'm fine. It's okay. My mama was someone special and Ah'm glad she was able to raise me before she died."

Jade patted her on the back. "I'm still sorry though."

Jenna shook her head. "Don't be. She may be gone, but Ah still got you, Jade. And Jozzy and all our friends. And that's all this country girl is ever gonna need."

Jade hugged her sister before she heard Tori calling her name. "What is it?" she asked.

Tori had the brightest smirk Jade had ever seen plastered on her face.

"How do you and the girls feel about a road trip to New York?"

* * *

**A/N: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of Notice me. Sorry it took FOREVER but i was busy with finals and other stuff came up and it was just a huge waste of time and i had to actually force myself to finish this because I knew I wouldn't so yeah. Sorry. also i have no idea when my other stories will be updated so please don't ask. I will let you guys know. Alright i gotta go baby sit. I hope you guys liked this and thanks for supporting this story! Peace! :D**


End file.
